Alvin and the Chipmunks: Titanic 2
by Jake Miller
Summary: After a world tour the Chipmunks and Chipette get invited to sail home aboard the grand new ship Titanic 2, scheduled to set sail on April 10, the hundreth anniversary of the first Titanic. Will history repeat itself? or will it be smooth sailing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I would first like to say I'm sorry for not updating "The Story Of Us" within the past week, I've just been extremely busy but I will be updating that story within the next few days. Now on with this story.**

**Set in the year 2012, the very same company that created the great ship Titanic has built another Titanic, twice the size and way more luxurious, its name…. Titanic 2, scheduled to set sail on the hundredth anniversary of the first Titanic's start on its tragic maiden voyage… April 10, 2012**

**This story is dedicated to all those who perished in the tragedy, and all those who lost a loved one or a family member distant or near in the tragedy that should never have happened.**

* * *

**July, 18, 2022**

A young chipmunk boy of the age of 8 laid in his bed thoughtfully thinking about something he had saw earlier that day. "Goodnight Charles" the boy's father said entering the room to tuck in his son. "Daddy…. I was reading a book earlier and it had a picture of a huge ship and had the caption 'Titanic 2'… what's Titanic 2?"

Simon nodded as the memory flooded back into his brain at the mere mention of it, as he sat down on his son's bed taking off his glasses he started to formulate what he wanted to say, "Titanic 2 was a large cruise ship… it still is the largest ship ever built…" the chipmunk said letting his voice trail off.

"Why did I see your name in the book?" the boy asked curiously

"Because I was on Titanic 2" Simon replied "me and your mother both were"

"What happened?" the boy persisted curiously

"Well it all started in the year 2012, before you were born…"

**And the story begins!**

**March 28, 2012 **

Two well-dressed wealthy business type men walked into a very plush café and took a seat, "Titanic 2 will set sail April 10th on the hundredth year anniversary of the original Titanic" the first said, a well-rounded somewhat short man with a receding hair line. The other nodded "and with the advanced safety precautions and features there's no possible way for it to sink like the last one" the second man said, a tall thinner man with short greying hair.

"Oh….Aarons I almost forgot, I was talking to Scotty and he said we already had over half the ship filled" the first man said starting to get a little excited. "Jolly good" the second man said "here's a toast… to Titanic 2 and its glory", both men raised their tea cups and tapped them together in an informal toast.

Later that evening in a huge auditorium in London six chipmunks all took one final bow before running off stage breathing hard. The six chipmunks stood back stage listening to the crowd roar, Alvin grinned seeing that the curtain was still up, without saying a word he darted back out on stage and gave another bow causing them to cheer louder.

Back stage Brittany saw him run out and was furious when she heard the crowd get louder, "he's stealing my applause!" she exclaimed then dashed out onto the stage causing the thousands of fans to scream louder still.

Alvin turned briefly to glare at the chipette, she gave him a quick victorious smirk then turned back towards the audience. Alvin darted off the stage and quickly returned, as he got to center stage he sprung into the air taking the electric guitar off his back as he came down. Giving Brittany 'now look who's better' look he began strumming out various tunes on his guitar.

Simon looked from the sidelines shaking his head sadly "will they ever change?"

Jeanette shook her head as she walked up beside him "I doubt it… it's just who they are"

Brittany listened for a second as the crowd got louder as Alvin strummed, she was clearly hurt and it showed as she slowly walked off the stage her head hanging and her tail dragging, _'why does he have to steel every spot light?'_ she asked herself _'I just wanted to share it with him, not take it over'_.

Alvin watched, his heart ached as Brittany walked off, he continued to play but the tone slowly slowed down. She walked off the opposite side of the stage from her siblings and friends and sat down against the wall just out of sight.

Alvin felt horrible as he just stopped playing; quickly, he slipped out of his guitar strap and with a mighty heave he tossed the little red guitar into the crowd causing them to cheer and scream even louder as someone caught it.

The chipmunk then without bowing or even giving the audience a second glance bounded off the stage and off to the right where Brittany sat with her head hung low crying. Alvin knelt down beside her as he removed his microphone headset, "Brittany what's wrong?" he asked gently sitting down beside her.

The chipette only shook her head as she sniffled back tears; Alvin wasn't satisfied with that answer though; he slowly reached over and removed her microphone. After a few more moments Brittany sniffled back some more tears then looked into his eyes, "you want to know what's wrong… you are!".

"Why… what did I do?" he asked having a pretty good idea he just wanted to hear her say it,

"Every time we go on stage you always have to outdo me no matter what… you and your brothers are already famous, can't you let me and my sisters have the spot light once in a while, give me a chance to make me and my sisters famous" she said wiping tears from her eyes.

Alvin nodded, he had overdone it a bit tonight and every night they did a concert, "Brittany… why didn't you just say something to me before?" he asked.

"I've tried Alvin… after every show on this dumb world tour I've said something about sharing the spot light a bit but you never listen" she replied. Alvin knew it was true, all those times he thought she was just being whiny but she was right and he knew it, "I'm sorry Brittany… I didn't really know it bothered you".

The chipette shook her head "it's not just you Alvin it's… I guess I'm just exhausted"

Alvin nodded his agreement, the 1 year world tour had been a drag but it had its funner parts, in the meantime neither chipmunk had noticed that the crowd had quieted down and was slowly leaving the auditorium everyone except the couple hundred fans that had bought golden seat tickets, they were waiting for the autograph session with the six famous chipmunks.

Alvin gently pulled Brittany to her feet and wrapped his arm around her as they walked around behind the stage to the where the others were. As the two chipmunks walked over to their siblings Eleanor spotted that her sister was crying, "Brittany what's wrong?" she asked giving Alvin a quick warning look. Brittany shook her head "nothing… I'm just exhausted that's all".

"Thank goodness this is our last show" Simon said with a warm comforting smile, Jeanette put an arm around her sister and pulled her close "do you want to skip the autograph session tonight?"

The pink clad chipette shook her head as she wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes "no… I wouldn't want to disappoint the fans that have been waiting to meet me in person" she replied forcing a weak smile.

Dave quickly came out of the sound room and whisked them into a room next to the stage where several tables were set up. They all hopped up onto one of the tables and waited; Dave quickly went over and talked to the security officer then took his position with the chipmunks. The security guard let the fans in while the other guards filed them into a single file line.

Brittany sighed loudly as she looked at the hundreds of fans _'this is going to be a long night'_ she thought to herself.

4 hours later after the last of the fans had left the six chipmunks made their way over to Dave who was talking to two men one somewhat short and the other taller, the owners of Titanic 2. As the chipmunks approached, Dave shook hands with the men and they departed.

Dave had a quick discussion with his head of staff then departed with the chipmunks for their hotel, once they got to their room at the plush Royal Gem Hotel the six very tired chipmunks went to bed. Dave stretched and yawned as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall_, '4:45AM… thank goodness that's over'_ he sighed walking into his own room. The man barely made it to his bed before collapsing and falling asleep.

The next day sometime in the late afternoon Dave slowly woke up and stretched his arms while he yawned, he sat up then stood and stretched again before heading out to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a few sips before going over to his children's room. The man slowly opened the door and glanced in at the chipmunks lying at the top of the bed sleeping soundly. He nodded then shut the door taking a sip from his cup, but as quickly as the door was closed he opened it again.

"Alvin" he growled softly noticing not only his absence but Brittany's as well.

Alvin sat on the edge of the roof of the hotel with an arm around Brittany while she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been a while since we've done anything like this" Brittany said softly letting her eyes close.

"It's only been about a year or so" Alvin said trying to sooth her, Brittany sighed "a year is a long time Alvin".

The red clad chipmunk nodded, "I know… but now we've got nothing going on for a good long while, Dave promised me that".

Brittany nodded as her ears perked up, "what do you think his surprise is?" she asked

"The one he mentioned in the car but wouldn't tell us?" Alvin asked as clarification

"Yeah has he said anything else about it?" Brittany asked curiously

Alvin shook his head "I haven't talked to him today"

"Let's go find out" Brittany replied getting to her feet, Alvin grinned as he stood up, both chipmunks bounded across the roof. Alvin opened the skylight and they went back inside and down to their room that was on the 34th floor.

"Where have you two been?" Dave asked the couple as they walked past the kitchen area, "around" Alvin replied after they both hopped up onto the counter.

"You remember last night when I said I had a surprise for all of you?" Dave asked with a wide smile, his mood mellowing out.

Alvin and Brittany nodded vigorously, "well I decided to make our trip home a little vacation after our successful tour… those two guys I was talking to last night were the owners of the ship company that built Titanic and Titanic 2. They liked your performance so much last night that they gave us 7 first class tickets on the Titanic 2 set to set sail on April 10."

Alvin and Brittany were overjoyed, "that's awesome!" Alvin shouted becoming extremely excited

"Yeah great" Brittany said in deep thought, "Dave… what's Titanic?"

"Seriously? You don't know what Titanic was?" Alvin asked surprised, although he could clearly see she was lost he persisted anyway, "everybody knows about Titanic….well almost everyone".

"Alvin" Dave warned as he gently picked Brittany up and brought her into the living room, Alvin followed and hopped up onto the couch where Dave had placed the chipette. "Titanic" Dave began as he sunk into a chair next to the couch "was a huge luxury steam ship they built in the early 1900s, it was similar to the cruise liners you see now a days but back then it was one of a kind… it was deemed unsinkable".

"Was it?" Brittany asked

"Unsinkable? Not in the least….it set sail on April 10 and on the night of April 14 it struck an iceberg and sank to the bottom of the ocean, over half the passengers died, about 1,500 lives were lost in that tragedy" Dave said sadly.

"How many passengers did it have at first?" Brittany asked curiously

"About 2,200… I don't remember the exact count right off the top of my head" he replied

"That's so sad" Brittany said her voice filled with sorrow

"They built Titanic 2 and plan to sail her on the hundredth anniversary" Dave said looking over at the chipmunks.

Brittany nodded "this is going to be fun" she said with a smile

Later that evening the whole family was gathered around the dinner and was enjoying a meal of Chinese takeout when Dave announced to the rest of the family about their voyage home. "I've never traveled across the ocean on a ship before" Jeanette exclaimed excitedly.

"To be honest neither have I" Dave replied pretty excited about the idea

**Morning of April 10, 2012**

A middle aged man dressed in a ship's officer uniform walked up to an older man dressed in a ship's captain's uniform and addressed him. "Captain… I feel we should postpone the voyage… our systems are brand new and they haven't been thoroughly tested yet… they could still have some glitches in them" the first mate said.

The Captain was unconvinced "have a little faith… this ship is unsinkable… nothing will stand in its way".

The six chipmunks and Dave arrived in Southampton where they found the ship at one of the major docks, "look at her… she's huge!" Alvin exclaimed as they approached the boarding ramp of the humongous ship.

"Mr. Seville" a man called out from the top of the ramp

"Aarons" Dave replied finally reaching the top

"Beautiful isn't she?" the man asked as they walked along the deck, Dave nodded "she definitely is" he replied looking around, Dave then handed Simon the room key "you fellas run along, stay out of trouble and stay in the room until I return".

Simon nodded, as Alvin replied for him "whatever you say Dave… let's go guys" and with that said the six chipmunks bounded off in search of the room they would be staying in.

Dave watched after them with a curious glance, "how about we retire to my private quarters for a sip of brandy".

Dave nodded, "sounds good… I would love to hear about this ship as well"

"You'll get to hear all about it" the man replied as they turned and began to walk down the deck towards the VIP first class section.

"Come on Simon come with me" Alvin pleaded his brother as the chipmunk cracked open a book, "For the last time Alvin, no, Dave told us to stay in the room".

"Ok since this is the last time you said no will say yes next time?" Alvin asked

"No Alvin" Simon replied in a growl as his brothers annoying pleading was getting on his nerves

"Fine… Theodore, where are you?" he called out hopping down off the bed, the small green clad chipmunk slowly walked out of the kitchen area with a small sandwich in his paws "yes Alvin?" he asked in between bites.

"You're a very adventurous kinda guy right?" Alvin asked placing an arm around his brother, but he shook his head, "not really" the small chipmunk replied.

"Come on it'll be fun… we're not going to do anything but look around and explore the ship" the taller red clad chipmunk said. "But Dave said to stay here" Theodore replied taking another bite from his sandwich.

Alvin rolled his eyes and began to walk back towards his bedroom when he saw the bathroom door swing open and Brittany walked out with a towel wrapped around her. The chipmunk walked up alongside of her and said "hey Brittany….how about we do something fun" he suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked as they entered her bedroom

"I don't know… maybe explore the ship a bit nothing bad" he replied

"Didn't Dave tell us to stay in the room until he returned?" she asked as she began to get changed, Alvin shrugged "he did… but that doesn't mean anything" he replied as she slipped into a small pink skirt and a slightly lighter pink short sleeved polo shirt.

"Let's go" she said with a smile as she put her damp hair into a neat ponytail "just give me a second to finish my hair".

Alvin nodded and watched as she quickly touched up her hair, "ok let's go" she replied

Alvin smiled and bounded out of the bedroom with her on his heels, "Alvin… where are you two going?" Simon asked seeing the two chipmunks heading for the door. "We're just stepping out for a breath of fresh air" Brittany replied for both of them. Simon knew better but there was nothing he could do, so he just shook his head and left them alone.

Alvin hopped up and opened the door then hopped down and closed the door after themselves, the two chipmunks walked along the wall to avoid being stepped on by the numerous people making their way to their rooms. A loud deep air horn made the chipmunks jump; they pressed themselves against the wall and looked out through the railing.

"We're moving!" Brittany cheered as she saw the dock begin to pass by, she then ran across the deck to the railing dodging the many feet that could easily crush her. Alvin shook his head then followed her lead; he came up beside her and looked out at the dock they were leaving.

"Come here" Alvin said then began to run off along the railing; Brittany followed him at a distance because she kept stopping to look out over the ocean. Alvin reached the bow of the ship and took a deep breath; the chipmunk climbed up the railing and looked out at the ocean and the setting sun that they were heading into, "I'm the king of the world! Woo hoo!" he cheered spreading his arms out.

Brittany stood on the deck just behind him smiling happily as she watched the chipmunk. After a moment or so he hopped down and landed right in front of her, "having fun Alvin?" she asked.

"You bet… let's go look around some more" he said grabbing her hand and taking off at a fast paced walk.

After the other two had left Simon returned to his book, "Simon… have you seen my sister?" Jeanette asked hopping up onto the bed. Simon nodded as he pushed his glasses up a bit "if you mean Brittany then yes" he replied "I saw her heading out the front door with Alvin".

"Didn't Dave tell us to stay here?" Jeanette asked already knowing that he had, Simon nodded again "he did… but you know those two as well as I do… they either don't listen or they just don't care" he replied.

"Hey fellas…I'm back" Dave announced as he entered the 4 room cabin suite, Simon and Jeanette quickly ran out of the bedroom to greet their guardian as did Theodore and Eleanor. "What's for dinner Dave?" Theodore asked hopefully.

"I don't know… we'll have to go down to the main dining room to find out" he replied with a chuckle, but his cheerful mood quickly vanished "where's Alvin and Brittany?"

"Alvin I don't know about this" Brittany said very unsurely as Alvin pulled her into the casino, "come on Brittany… I've got a few dollars in my pocket we could double our money and walk away rich" he said hoping that it would work on her.

Brittany thought about it, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we just went in for a little bit" she replied with a smile, she then began to walk into the casino but Alvin caught her arm, "where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I thought we were going in?" she asked confused by his actions

"Dressed like this? I don't think so" he replied "we'll run back to the room and change"

The two chipmunks ran back to their room and found it empty, "the others must have went to dinner" Brittany guessed as she entered her room. Alvin quickly ran into his bedroom and changed, he emerged from his room in a white tux just seconds before Brittany came out of her room wearing a one strap red sparkly dinner dress.

"You look… gorgeous" Alvin said after he found his lost words

Brittany giggled, very rarely has she ever heard Alvin speechless "you look pretty cute yourself"

"I think that about does it" he said "we're ready to go"

Alvin looked up at the casino sign and took a deep breath then looped his arm; Brittany nodded then laced her arm through his. The two then walked into the grand room, the room had thick lush red carpet, the walls were painted in a dark green color with paintings and mirrors hanging from them. "How about we play some blackjack or something" Alvin suggested heading for the card tables, Brittany shrugged "it's your money, you waste it anyway you like" she replied with a smile. Alvin rolled his eyes before he pulled her over to the blackjack table.

Brittany watched in amazement as he won hand after hand, after a while he had quadrupled his money and was about to buy into another hand when Brittany stopped him, "Alvin at this point I think it would be better if you walked away with what you have, before you start losing". Alvin thought about this logic then nodded "you're right… lets hit the craps table", Brittany sighed but let herself be dragged over to the next table.

After the person running the game explained it to Alvin he nodded and bought into the game, he tossed the dice and got an eleven. "Seville wins" the man announced, "see not hard" the chipmunk said to Brittany who was just waiting for him to start losing. Craps came and went for Alvin he won more than he lost and practically doubled his money again.

"Ok I'm done" Alvin replied after he collected his winnings, they went back and dropped off Alvin's winnings at the room. "So what do you want to do?" Alvin asked after they had changed back into their other clothes. Brittany shook her head "you know that's the first time you've asked me that all day?" she replied her voice heavy from sadness.

The red clad chipmunk was confused "what do you mean?"

"Never mind… it's not important" she replied

Alvin shrugged "well then… what do you want to do?"

She didn't really want to do anything, "nothing I guess…" was her reply

"Come on you have to want to do something" he said

"How about some dinner" she suggested, Alvin nodded "I could go for that… let's just avoid Dave for a while".

After eating dinner in the posh dining room the two chipmunks started walking back to the room when Alvin stopped her, "we did everything I wanted to do this afternoon… now this evening is yours, what do you want to do?"

Brittany smiled warmly "come on" she said taking his hand, Alvin grinned and let Brittany pull him along until they reached the stern where they came to a stop. Letting go of his hand she walked over and leaned against the bottom bar of the railing and sighed as she watched the beautiful silvery white full moon as it slowly rose into the sky.

Alvin stayed still for a moment before he walked up beside her, "doesn't a full moon look so romantic?" she asked staring up at it with her ice blue eyes. Alvin nodded his eyes fixed on her rather than the moon, "it looks so beautiful" she said softly. Alvin nodded barely giving the moon a glance "I'm looking at something way more beautiful than the moon".

Brittany turned and found him looking at her with loving eyes, caught off guard by the random compliment she tried to speak but no words came out. Alvin smiled at this causing her to blush and turn back towards the moon. A cold steady ocean breeze blew past making her shiver, she hadn't realized how cold it was until now; she pulled her light jacket around herself. Alvin noticed her shivering and moved a little closer wrapping an arm around her, "how about we head back now". Brittany took another glance at the moon then nodded the red clad chipmunk then led the way back to their room.

The two chipmunks walked into the room and found themselves looking at two feet, one of them tapping unhappily. Both chipmunks followed the legs up to the owner, "hi Dave" Alvin said somewhat sheepishly.

"Alvin, Brittany… where have you two been?" Dave asked angrily

"Oh… around" Alvin replied then tried to walk past but Dave quickly reached down and picked him up by his hood, "that's not good enough Alvin" the man replied putting him back on the floor next to Brittany.

"We were just walking around" Brittany answered, Dave nodded "I thought I told you to stay in the room until I returned?"

"You did" Brittany replied hanging her head

Dave shook his head "I really don't want to but… you two are grounded for the next week, that means no TV, and no leaving the room" the man said sternly, "you understand?"

Brittany nodded sadly; Alvin reluctantly nodded as he casted Brittany a glance, he then looked back up to his father who was walking away, "Dave…" he said getting the man's attention.

"Yes Alvin" he said turning back around

"I feel the punishment is unfair" he said

"Oh you do… would you like to explain?" Dave asked curious for a reason.

"I don't feel Brittany should be punished, it was my idea to disobey you… she just followed along" Alvin replied gaining a questioning look from Brittany.

Dave thought about this a moment, _'Alvin, take the blame for something… there's got to be a motive'_ he thought. Casting his eyes upon Brittany he asked "this true?"

The chipette glanced at Alvin who gave a little nod, she then reluctantly nodded her head, and Dave nodded in return, "ok Brittany you're off the hook".

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and headed off to bed, leaving Dave and Alvin standing in the living area of the room. "Good night Dave" Alvin said then slowly began to walk towards his room, _'he didn't even try to get out of it'_ Dave thought, "Alvin" Dave said causing the chipmunk to spin around, "Alvin… I'm proud of you for owning up to what you did and especially taking the blame for someone else that's got to be a first… so I'll forget the punishment this time but try to do as I say for now on please."

Alvin nodded then happily and ran off into his bedroom and got changed then hopped into bed with his two brothers who were already asleep. He took a deep breath as he laid there staring up at the ceiling, he felt good, he had done the right thing and he knew it and it pleased him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it so far, now the way this is set up, this story will be updated everyday because it is a day to day play of events, between the dates of 4/10 - 4/14, each day will be one chapter so it will have 4 chapters in total. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter two so enjoy and review.**

* * *

**April 11, 2012**

Alvin laid in the large bed tangled in his covers snoring softly as he slept late into the morning, one very curious chipette stood on the bed watching him wondering how one chipmunk could get that tangled up in his own covers, it just didn't seem possible. She cocked her head to the side and giggled, she shook her head then dropped down to her knees and began to gently shake the chipmunk until he woke up.

"Who?... What?..." he asked disoriented as he shook his head

"Good morning Alvin" Brittany said as he sat up and began rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "what time is it?" Alvin asked. Brittany rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock "11:00" she answered sweetly.

Alvin shook his head trying to shake some of the sleep off, "I'll be awake in a minute" he said flopping back down onto the bed. Brittany shook her head as she giggled lightly "whatever you say Alvin" she replied then got up and left.

"Is Alvin up yet?" Dave asked taking another sip of his coffee; Brittany shrugged "kinda… he said he would be awake in a minute".

"He's not awake" Dave said taking a bite out of his breakfast sandwich, Brittany chuckled as she entered the living room where the others were hanging out on the couch. The pink clad chipette hopped up next to them and settled down beside Jeanette who was sitting next to Simon.

"What do you fellas want to do today?" Simon asked the group curiously trying to find something to do

"We haven't checked out the entire ship yet" Brittany stated, "we could do that today".

Simon nodded "sounds good… anybody else?" but nobody else had any ideas, "ok then let's go" Simon said then hopped off the couch. Brittany hopped down and began following the others then asked "aren't we going to wait for Alvin?"

"If we wait for him it'll be time for dinner before he gets up" Simon replied

Brittany nodded, he had a point then it hit her… Alvin was grounded, or so she thought. "You four go ahead I'll wait for Alvin and we'll catch up" she said figuring she would spend the day with Alvin.

Jeanette nodded with a warm smile "don't get into trouble" she warned then left with the others, Brittany smiled in return then ran into Alvin's room and hopped up onto the bed again and sat down. A few minutes had passed before he actually woke up again, he sat up and stretched "morning" he said quietly.

"Good morning Alvin" Brittany replied

Alvin stood up and hopped down then quickly changed, "let's go" he said heading for the door, Brittany hopped down beside him and followed him out of the bedroom. "Dave… me and Brittany are going for a walk around the ship, is that ok?"

"Sure be back by dinner" Dave replied

Alvin grabbed Brittany's small hand and ran right out the front door, "I thought he grounded you?" Brittany asked as they walked up the deck.

"He did but thanks to my brilliant negotiation skills he decided to let me off with a warning" Alvin lied boastfully. Brittany nodded not believing a word of it beside the fact that Dave had let him off with a warning. "So Alvin what do you want to do today?" Brittany asked

The chipmunk thought about that a little bit "how about we check out the rest of the ship?"

Brittany nodded "I hear they have a huge indoor pool… I really want to check that out" she said excitedly

"Why? We can't swim" he said as they began to walk again

"I don't know it just sounds so cool… besides that's what I hear all the other girls talking about, sitting by the pool and getting a tan stuff like that" Brittany replied with a small grin, Alvin shook his head "ok the pool it is then" he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

Simon and Jeanette entered the very plush dining room with their younger siblings Theodore and Eleanor, "this ship is the coolest thing I think I've ever seen" Jeanette commented looking up at the huge crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling casting a soft glow upon the already naturally lighted room.

"This ship sure is something… I wouldn't mind taking a peek at the technical specs" Simon commented as they continued to walk around the large statin clothed mahogany tables. Simon came to a stop a few feet from the wall and stared up at a picture that was hanging next to the doorway.

Jeanette stepped up beside him and looked at the picture curiously "doesn't it feel weird… we're traveling the exact same route on the exact same days they did" she said fixing her eyes on the picture of the original Titanic. Simon nodded, "feels a little a creepy" Theodore put in looking up at the picture as well, then the little chipmunk gasped "what if Titanic 2 sinks just like Titanic 1?" he asked with alarm.

Simon shook his head "this ship is too well equipped… it would be highly unlikely for it to sink" the chipmunk replied.

Theodore wasn't quite convinced and Simon could see it on his face "how about we ask the captain to tell us about all the precautions they took on board?"

Jeanette nodded "that sounds like a good idea that way any fears we have can be put to rest"

With that decided, the four chipmunks headed out of dining room and to the control room of the ship, where they found the captain. The captain was happy to boast about his ship and began to take them on a tour of the ship.

As they walked the deck Simon felt inclined to ask a question he needed answered "how many life boats do you have on this ship?" he asked.

"We have exactly 40 lifeboats" the captain replied

"But that's only double what the original had" Jeanette put in curiously

"That's right and that's because we're only twice as big" the captain replied

"But the original sank taking half of its passengers with it because there wasn't enough room in the life boats" Simon retorted readjusting his glasses.

The captain's boastful smile quickly faded, he wasn't about to be questioned by a chipmunk even if the chipmunk was world famous, "it really doesn't matter… we have a prototype radar and a brand new sonar system that was developed just for this ship… there's no way this ship can sink" he said then turned and walked off. Simon turned toward the others with an encouraging smile, "see… nothing's going to happen" he said.

Dave walked down the deck smiling to himself letting the cold breeze play with his short dark hair, this was the first time in a little over 2 years he actually got to relax and do absolutely nothing without having to worry about Alvin burning down his house or killing one of the others by doing something stupid, and that felt really good. The man walked over to the railing and took a deep breath as he looked out over the ocean.

Dave stood there for a long moment just looking out over the ocean as if something were going to come but nothing did and nor did he actually expect anything. The dark haired man nodded in satisfaction then turned and started walking back up the deck when he heard a distressed voice say from behind him, "get away from me, Xavier".

Dave casually turned around to see a young woman about his age, long dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes, walking towards him and away from another man of about the same age who looked very wealthy. "Let go of me!" the woman cried out as the man grabbed her arm, "just listen for a second" the man said then began pulling her back down the deck as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

Dave watched for a second, he knew it wasn't his fight but he figured he had to at least offer his help to the lady. He briskly walked up behind the couple and asked "everything alright?"

The man didn't appreciate this stranger butting into his business, "beat it buddy" was his reply but the lady had other ideas, "no, nothings alright".

Dave smiled warmly "is there something I can help with?"

"No… now get out of here" the man ordered rudely

"Yes, get rid of this buffoon for me" the girl said pointing at the man she was with.

"Hey… why don't you leave the lady alone, she obviously doesn't want you around" Dave said directing his gaze upon the other man. "Yeah sure whatever you say… get lost" the man replied, "you know if you were smart you would walk away before you get hurt".

Dave shrugged "I was about to tell you the same thing" he said with a grin, _'dang, Alvin sure has rubbed off on me' _he thought as what he had just said processed through his brain. Suddenly the other man who was quickly becoming angrier swung a weak punch hitting Dave in the side of the face causing his head to flinch away in a sudden pang of weak pain stunning him for only a second.

Almost as a reflex action Dave swung his own fist right back knocking the man off his feet, the stunned man quickly got to his feet and ran off down the deck holding his sore jaw. Dave turned back to the young lady rubbing his fist and wincing slightly, "thank you" she said with a smile "what's your name?" she asked.

"David Seville… but you can call me Dave" the man replied with a cheerful smile

"Thank you Dave… I've been trying to get rid of that clown since we set sail" the woman said

Dave nodded "I'm sorry for my rudeness… what's your name?"

The girl grinned slightly "Claire Wilson" she replied

Dave nodded "nice to meet you" he said with a smile

The woman chuckled "tell me about yourself Dave… I want to get to know my rescuer better"

"There's really nothing to tell… I'm David Seville that's about all" he replied as they began walking again. "You can't be that boring" the girl pressed "are you married? Do you have kids? Where are you from?"

Dave chuckled "no I am not married… I have 6 kids, 3 boys, 3 girls and I'm from Los Angeles California"

She nodded "signal parent… that's got to be tough"

"I've seen better days" Dave replied

"Did you bring the kids with you?" she asked curiously

"Yeah… they're around… somewhere" Dave replied looking around as if just waiting for Alvin to leap out of a hiding place with some sort of prank.

"It must be nice that they can take care of themselves like that… it probably eases up your stress a bit, how old are they anyway?"

Dave shrugged "to be honest I have no idea… I found them when they were pretty young" he replied

"So you've never been married and you adopted 6 children?" the girl asked curiously

Dave nodded "yeah… that's basically it"

"I would love to meet your children sometime, I'm sure they're all adorable" she said curiously with a quick smile

Dave nodded "they should all be back to my room by 5:00, if you wanted to you could drop by our cabin" Dave said then wrote down the cabin number for her. "Tell you what Dave… me and some of my friends are eating dinner on the 13th together, why don't you join us" she offered with a smile.

Dave thought about it then shook his head "I don't know… I probably shouldn't leave the kids alone like that" he replied. "Bring them along then" she replied, Dave shook his head again "I don't think that's a good idea".

"I'm sure they're adorable and won't cause any trouble… now no more argument, they'll have a blast" she said

Dave couldn't disagree, but he felt it was a bad idea but he agreed to go anyway, Dave then walked Claire back to her room before returning to his own.

Alvin reclined in a chair next to the pool sipping on a large iced tea through a straw while Brittany laid on a chipmunk sized inflatable raft in the calm waters of the pool. "You know I think pools are so overrated" Alvin said raising his sunglasses slightly. "Why's that?" Brittany asked paddling herself towards the edge, "I think they're fun".

"Yeah they are fun but people make such a big deal about them… I mean I would rather hang out in a hot tub or something fun like that" Alvin replied as he took another sip of his iced tea.

Brittany shrugged "you complain too much" she replied with a smile as she hopped off the raft, Alvin nodded approvingly as she walked towards his chair, "that bathing suit is very…" he said letting his voice trail off.

"Very what?" she asked hopping up next to him "attractive?"

"Just like you" he said with a smile

Brittany smiled as she laid down next to him "those trunks don't look too bad on you" she said, Alvin stole a glance down at his red swim trunks that had a double yellow stripe running down each leg and was adorned with a small yellow 'A' on the lower right hand pocket, "I think they're nice" he replied.

Brittany giggled "you would"

For practically no reason at all both chipmunks started laughing, after a moment or two their laughter started to die away, Brittany rolled over onto her side and pushed herself against his body. Alvin smiled warmly as she began tracing lines on his bare fur covered chest, "you know… if I didn't know better I would think you were in love with me" Alvin said softly.

Brittany grinned "you flatter yourself Alvin"

"Maybe…" he replied letting his voice trail off

"I love you too" Brittany said with a smile

Alvin's smile widened slightly then he placed a small kiss on her forehead, "is that the best you can do?" Brittany asked looking deep into his eyes. He scoffed as he shook his head then without warning he rolled over and pushed his lips against hers. In the first two seconds Brittany gently pushed against him not really trying to get away but after that she melted within his embrace.

After they broke apart a good 30 seconds later Brittany laid her head softly against his chest, "I love you Brittany… I'm not sure why but I do" Alvin whispered into her ear tenderly, Brittany giggled at this then sighed softly. The two chipmunks continued to lay on the chair for a little while secured in each other's warm loving embrace.

"How about we grab some dinner?" Alvin suggested, Brittany nodded as he stood up, he then gently helped her to her feet and they left.

When they arrived outside their room they saw a young well-dressed blonde lady about to knock on the door. As they walked up behind her Dave opened the door "Claire… I wasn't expecting you until after dinner" Dave said somewhat surprised.

Alvin gently elbowed Brittany's arm "I think someone's got a new girlfriend" the chipmunk whispered playfully as they followed the girl into the cabin.

"Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore" Dave called out

"Right here Dave" Simon replied running out of the bedroom with the others.

"Claire… these are my kids… Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore" Dave said pointing to each one as he said their name. The girl was surprised to say the least, "don't forget about us" Alvin called out running in between her legs, "and that's Alvin and Brittany" Dave put in as the oldest two joined the group.

"Those are your kids?" she asked the surprise still hanging in her voice, Dave nodded with a smile. Alvin opened his mouth to say something when Brittany wrapped an arm around him and clapped it over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

As the girl looked at the chipmunks she began to chuckle, "when you said you had kids I thought you had _children_… but they're just as adorable" she said with smile.

"Ok maybe we could live with her" Alvin whispered to Simon who was on the other side of him, but Simon elbowed him in the ribs giving him a hint to shut up.

"I know its late notice but… how about the two of us go out and grab a bite to eat?" Dave suggested

"Sure why not… I was only going to eat by myself anyway" she replied with a broad smile

"Ok then… I'll meet you in the main dining room at 7:00" Dave said checking his watch

"Seven it is" she said then walked out of the room.

"You could have told us you got a girlfriend" Alvin said as Dave began to walk into his bedroom, "I didn't get a girlfriend… she's just someone I met on the deck today" Dave replied not even turning to face the chipmunk.

"Because you take everyone you meet out to eat" the chipmunk retorted

"Alvin let it go" Simon said stopping his brother, Dave continued into his bedroom and shut the door leaving the six chipmunks out in the living area. Alvin immediately turned to leave shaking his head "Alvin" Simon said chasing after his brother, but Alvin ignored him and continued on his way out of the room. Simon shook his head then followed his older brother until the chipmunk came to a stop out on the deck.

"Alvin what's wrong" Simon asked walking up behind him; Alvin shook his head "nothing… nothing at all" was his sad reply. Simon knew better, he knew when something was bothering his brother and he wasn't going to let him keep it to himself, "talk to me Alvin… let me help you" the blue clad chipmunk said but the older chipmunk shook his head "I said nothings bothering me… just leave me alone".

Simon was about to say something in return when a chipmunk sized paper airplane hit him in the back of the head, he reached down and grabbed the folded piece of paper and unfolded it, 'turn around… I need to talk to you' was the note; he quickly turned around as per the instructions and saw Jeanette beckoning to him from the doorway of the hall. Simon without saying anything to his brother silently ran off to where the chipette was standing, "Simon are you that ignorant?" she asked. That question surprised the tall chipmunk "what do mean?" he asked.

"Don't you know what this is about?" Jeanette asked more surprised than Simon but the chipmunk shook his head, Jeanette rolled her eyes slightly "look at it from his point of view… he thinks that since Dave might have a girlfriend which I really don't think he does he won't get as much attention from him… he's worried about being replaced in Dave's heart" Jeanette said warmly "can you understand that?"

Simon nodded slowly, "I guess I really wasn't looking at it from his point of view" he said somewhat saddened by his own ignorance towards the situation. "How about you go back to the room… and let me talk to him" Jeanette said putting a caring paw on his shoulder. Simon nodded then turned and walked back down the hall towards their room, Jeanette nodded then walked out onto the deck and across to where Alvin was standing looking out over the ocean with sad eyes.

"Alvin you do know you're wrong, right?" she said walking up behind the red clad chipmunk

Alvin whirled around the hurt evident on every part of his body "you don't understand" he said "he's only human Jeanette".

Jeanette was utterly confused by these words and it must have shown because he continued, "it'll be enough once he just gets a girlfriend… but it'll only get worse, he'll get married, have kids of his own and we'll be no more than pets to him" the sad chipmunk said turning back to the ocean as he finished speaking.

"Alvin… you can't stop him from living his life and nor can you help the fact that you're a chipmunk and not a human" Jeanette replied warmly but firmly to get her point across "you're just going to have to face life with what you've got and make the best of it".

Alvin didn't respond so Jeanette began to walk away shaking her head sadly. As Jeanette walked back towards the room she saw Dave walking down towards the dining room to meet his date. "Dave" Jeanette called out running after him, sighing loudly the man turned around to face the small chipette "yes Jeanette?"

"Dave… I think you should talk to Alvin" she suggested

"Why?" Dave asked

"Because he's having very bad sibling envoy" Jeanette replied

Dave nodded and crouched down "who?" he asked

"Siblings he doesn't even have yet" the chipette said readjusting her purple rimmed glasses

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked confused by this whole conversation

"I think I better explain… Alvin's afraid that if you get a girlfriend you'll get married and have kids of your own and he'll get pushed out of his status of being your son down to your pet" Jeanette said "does that make sense at all?"

Dave nodded "it does… but I would never do that to you fellas, I love all six of you… yeah I might have children of my own one day but you'll still be my children".

Jeanette nodded "I know that, I always have but Alvin he truly believes he'll get pushed down to the status of pet and that really hurts him… he loves you and looks up to you like you are his real father".

Dave nodded "where is he?"

"In front of the railing across from the hallway" Jeanette replied, Dave nodded as he straightened up and walked off at a brisk pace. The man walked down the hall and out, he found his son right where he was told, "Alvin… can you come here a moment" he said from the entrance to the hallway but the chipmunk didn't respond what so ever and continued to stare out over the vast ocean. Dave sighed and walked over to him and lowered his hand down in front of him and wiggled his fingers. Alvin took the hint and hopped into his hand, Dave then brought the chipmunk up to eye level so he could speak to him.

"Alvin… it has come to my attention that you're concerned with my relationship status, do you want to tell me why?" Dave began to say.

But Alvin's response was a very clear shake of the head, Dave nodded "Jeanette told me that you're afraid if I have children of my own you'll become my pet, is this the reason you're acting like this?"

Alvin thought about it for a long while, he didn't want to talk to Dave about this right now but he nodded slowly, Dave nodded in return, "I told Jeanette this and I'll tell you the same thing, no matter what happens, if I get married and or have children you six will always be kids… your my boys… and girls, do you understand?"

Alvin nodded, Dave could tell he was unconvinced, "Alvin… I promise even though you and the others are chipmunks you'll always be more than just pets… I love all of you; you're family no matter what" the man said forcing Alvin to look at him. The chipmunk seemed to perk up a bit "I love you Dave… you're the closest thing I've ever had to a real father" the chipmunk said clinging to the man's shirt in a hug like fashion.

Dave nodded as he began to gently stroke the chipmunks head causing him to involuntarily purr, Dave smiled down at his son then picked him up, "now… I'm going to go have dinner with Claire; I'll be back by 9. Why don't you enjoy yourself this evening? You could watch a movie in the cabin, you could hang around out here and enjoy the fresh air, but I'm trusting you to stay out of trouble.

Alvin nodded happily, "ok then… I'll be back" Dave said then placed Alvin on the deck and headed off for his date who was waiting for him in the dining room. Alvin smiled to himself as he took off back towards the room, on his way he rounded a corner and collided with a dark furred chipette, "Alvin" Jeanette said rubbing her head, Alvin quickly hopped to his feet and helped her up "I'm sorry Jeanette… I didn't see you" the chipmunk replied sheepishly. Jeanette really didn't care she was just happy to see Alvin feeling better "I can see you're in a better mood" the chipette commented.

Alvin nodded then continued on his way leaving a smiling Jeanette behind. The chipmunk went into the room and immediately went to the chipettes bedroom, "Brittany" he called as he ran into the room.

Eleanor had been out in the living area and had seen Alvin enter into the girls room so she followed him in "she's waiting for you" the chipette said. Alvin whirled around in surprise, "where?" he asked.

"The bow" the chipette replied

Alvin nodded and ran off, he knew why she was there and that's why he had to hurry, the small chipmunk ran all the way up the deck and came to a stop a little ways back, he smiled to himself seeing her leaning against the railing staring out at the setting sun as it turned the ocean to gold.

"Pretty isn't it?" Alvin asked walking up behind her, the chipette turned around, a happy smile planted firmly on her face, "it's beautiful" she replied. Instead of replying Alvin walked up beside her and took her hand, "come on" he said as he began to climb the railing. Once he reached the top of the railing post where there was a small flat square cap he helped Brittany up, "close your eyes" Alvin said warmly positioning himself behind her, Brittany nodded and did as she was told, "keep them closed and stretch your arms outs".

Brittany giggled slightly as she stretched her arms out to the side, "now open your eyes" Alvin said gently wrapping his arm around her waist placing his hand over her belly.

"It's like I'm flying" she exclaimed happily lowering her arms as she tilted her head to look at Alvin, as the silence built up between the two chipmunks their lips got ever closer until they romantically touched in a slow but love filled passionate kiss.

After they broke apart Brittany sighed loudly, "you have no idea how much I needed that" she said letting Alvin support her weight as she leaned back against him. Alvin didn't reply, he didn't have too, the feeling they were experiencing was like no other as if they were one and nothing would ever separate them.

That feeling of love and happiness lasted for quite some time; after the sun had finished setting they hopped down off the railing and headed back to their room.

Dave sat at his table with Claire, neither of them had said more than 5 words put together all evening, but after a while the silence was starting to get to him so he began to drum up some conversation, "so… Claire, where are you from?"

"Well… I was born in New York but then my family moved around the US a lot because of my father's work and once I was old enough I moved out on my own, I currently live in a suburb just south west of LA".

"No kidding" Dave replied "I have to be honest… I don't live actually in LA I live in a suburb just south west… probably the same one you live" the man said amused by this "what brings you to England?"

"Well I was on a vacation with my boyfriend, he was that guy you hit earlier today, anyway I heard about this ship and thought it was would be cool so I got us some tickets and here we are… and how about yourself?"

Dave shrugged "I'm on tour"

"You're a musician?" Claire asked somewhat surprised

"No… I only write songs, and play a few instruments, it's my boys and girls that are on tour" Dave replied

"The chipmunks I saw in the room?" the girl asked in a are you serious tone of voice

"Yeah… haven't you ever heard of the Chipmunks or the Chipettes?" Dave asked the girl nodded "I've vaguely heard of them".

"Those chipmunks you met are the Chipmunks and the Chipettes" Dave replied leaning back slightly

"When we get back you should get me a ticket to their next show" Claire said with a smile, Dave shrugged "sure…but after the world tour they were just on I think it'll be a little while before they do another show".

For whatever reason both Claire and Dave found the incredibly funny and began laughing about it until their sides hurt. As their laughter subsided Dave said "you want to go for a quick walk?" Claire pretended to have to think about it before saying, "yeah let's go".

Although Alvin and Brittany had headed in the direction of their room they didn't go there they continued right past the entrance to the hall and continued to walk along the cold empty deck. Even though it was cold neither of them seemed to notice as they walked hand in hand. "I wish this night would never end" Brittany said softly, "me too" Alvin replied just as softly.

The couple continued to walk through the gathering darkness until they reached the stern of the ship where the moon was slowly beginning to rise over the ocean casting a silvery glow on the cold water.

As they stood at the railing of the stern of the ship Brittany could feel the cold air piercing right through her jacket sending chills up and down her body. Alvin who had his arm around her waist felt her shiver; "cold?" he asked pulling her tighter, she nodded "a little". Alvin nodded as he dropped his arm from around her waist; he then slipped out of his red jacket and draped it over her shoulders leaving him with just his hoodie.

"Alvin… you'll get cold" the chipette protested, but Alvin wouldn't let her argue, "I'll be fine" Alvin wrapping his arm around her again, although the air was cold he was able to fight off the chills and the shivers hiding how could he really was.

Alvin was good at hiding how he felt but there was little he could hide from Brittany, "come on… we're going back before you get sick and die on me" she said pulling him along by his hand. Alvin shook his head but didn't fight, that was one of the things he really liked about Brittany was her no nonsense, take charge attitude.

When they finally got back to the cabin it wasn't long until midnight, not wanting to risk waking up their siblings or Dave the two chipmunks decided it would be better if they slept on the couch. Alvin hopped up followed by Brittany; the red clad chipmunk scurried over to one of the corners and laid down on his side curving his body slightly. Brittany in turn laid down on her back with her head going the opposite direction so they could use each other's belly's as a pillow.

"Good night Alvin" Brittany said sweetly but she got no answer "Alvin?" That time her reply came in the sounds of his soft relaxed snoring, the chipette smiled as this brought warmth to her heart as she slowly drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 2 hoped you liked it… AND now it's time for the random shout out! Yea! Ok if you are one of the few people who actually read the Authors notes sign you review to this story as "D.J Bond". Thanks again for reading and please leave a review signed as "D.J Bond" if you read my A/N's**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 for you… and yep that's all I got, except, Read, Enjoy, And Review!**

* * *

**April 12, 2012**

Simon woke up feeling warm rays of sunlight on his face, smiling to himself leaving his eyes closed he rolled over onto his side and took in a deep breath before sitting up and stretching his arms. The chipmunk yawned and stole a glance to his right and saw his younger brother but not his older brother and nor was his part of the bed slept in either. Although not worried about him, he was curious about where his brother was.

Silently without waking his other brother Simon hopped down and walked out of the bedroom and straight for the front door to the room. As the chipmunk hopped up to pull down the handle something caught his eye over to his right. Dropping back down he walked over and hopped up onto the couch where he thought he saw something. The chipmunk shook his head at the sight of his brother and Brittany using each other's stomach as a pillow. They looked so peaceful while they were sleeping and seeing no reason to wake them Simon jumped down and continued out into the hall and onto the deck.

The air was cold and brisk but it sure was fresh, the chipmunk took in several deep breaths of the fresh air and continued on his way walking along the deck. He didn't know why he was walking and he had no set destination it was just a spur of the moment thing but he continued anyway. Stopping along the way he walked over to the railing and found the vast waste land known as the ocean to be very fascinating. He stood there for some time in utter silence until that silence was broken by two men walking down the deck, they were the captain and his first mate.

"We just got word that there's an ice warning for an area we'll be passing through in a few days and it's supposed to only get worse" the first mate said to the captain "is there any precautions you wish for me to take?"

The captain nodded "make sure our systems are online and keep a technician watching the radars at all time". The first mate nodded then hurried off as the captain followed at a more slower relaxed pace.

After listening to the conversation Simon headed back to his room and quickly forgot about what he heard because it was of no relevance to him what so ever. As he opened the door he was greeted by Jeanette who appeared to be going out, "Simon? What are you doing out this early?" she asked curiously

"Just walking" he replied shyly looking down at his feet

"Oh..." Jeanette replied playing with her fingers nervously, "I was just heading out on a walk" she said stepping out into the hallway, Simon shrugged thinking _'what the heck'_, "mind if I join you?" he asked shyly.

Jeanette blushed slightly as she grinned, "it's a free ship"

The two chipmunks walked up the deck then up the stairs until they were on the top deck of the ship, "this truly is a magnificent ship" Jeanette commented looking over the side at the water far below. Simon couldn't argue that point, it was truly great, "not to mention it's making history as well" he replied, Jeanette nodded "that it definitely is as well".

Simon nodded as he breathed out a heavy sigh, Jeanette who was standing next to him noticed, "what's wrong Simon?"

The chipmunk shrugged "I was just thinking about all six of us"

Jeanette was confused, "what do you mean?"

"There isn't a lot for talking chipmunks to do…. I was just thinking what would happen if for some reason we suddenly became not so popular... what would we do?" Simon said with deep thought and concern.

Jeanette shrugged "we would probably continue living with Dave like we are now… I don't think anything would really change between any of us… why do you ask?"

The chipmunk shrugged "I don't know… sometimes I feel this whole music business thing is such a worthless drag".

"Don't you enjoy yourself when we preform?" she asked curiously

Simon nodded "I do but I don't feel the crowd really appreciates us… to them were just objects… something they pay to hear… I don't know maybe I'm going crazy".

Jeanette shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulder "I've gotten the same feeling… and it can hurt, I've noticed it when we do those interviews and they ask you those personal questions, the ones that you don't want the answers of to get all over".

Simon nodded "you mean like that last interview when the guy asked Brittany if her and Alvin had mated?"

Jeanette nodded as a smile crossed her face "yeah questions like that… it's really none of their business, that's her personal life and they shouldn't be snooping around it like that… but the expression on her face was priceless… and Alvin his reaction was downright hilarious".

Simon chucked "that was pretty funny… at least those dumb obvious questions give us a good laugh"

Jeanette nodded "how about we grab some breakfast" the chipette suggested, Simon nodded as his stomach began to growl, "that sounds like a great idea" he replied.

In the meantime Brittany had woken up and was lying next to the sleeping Alvin letting him continue to use her stomach as a pillow. As the chipette laid there she began to feel hungry and her stomach started to growl softly but it slowly got louder until Alvin's ear which was pressed against her belly started twitching, Brittany giggled softly as stomach grumbled again causing the chipmunk's sensitive ear to twitch again. Finally after a few more minutes he stirred and slowly woke up, he sat up and shook his head as he stretched his arms and yawned, "I'm hungry… how about we get something to eat?" she suggested sitting up as well.

He shrugged "sure… lets head down to the dining room" he said sleepily getting to his feet. As they both hopped down off the couch they spotted Theodore and Eleanor leaving the room as well, "Theo… wait up a second" the chipmunk shouted at the short chipmunk as him and Brittany picked up their pace to catch up to their siblings that were only a few yards away.

"Where are you going?" Alvin asked, "did you tell Dave where you're going?" the chipmunk drilled.

Theodore shook his head "we're just going to get breakfast" he answered innocently, Alvin chuckled, he liked teasing his brother, "Dave said, he doesn't want us leaving the room unless we tell him where we're going".

"Alvin, stop it" Brittany scolded slapping his arm "he never said that"

Alvin chuckled as Theodore glared at him, "let's go to breakfast" the red clad chipmunk said then began walking. Theodore and Eleanor shook their heads as they rolled their eyes before they followed behind their older family members.

"Dave's sleeping in pretty late" Alvin commented hoping to hear something about his unofficial 'date'

"He was out late" Theodore replied

"Yeah… but not quite as late as you two though" Eleanor replied trying to bait out either of the two chipmunks as to their whereabouts during the previous night. "We were walking" Brittany replied quickly, "just walking?" Eleanor asked.

"And we talked" Alvin retorted

"About what?" Simon asked as if out of nowhere

"Gees!... where did you come from?" Alvin asked startled by his brother's sudden appearance

"The top deck… it's an awesome view from up there" Jeanette replied

"And what were you doing up there this early in the morning?" Brittany asked raising a fake suspicious eyebrow.

"Just taking an early morning walk" Simon replied

"Is that all you did, was walk?" Theodore asked curiously

"We talked" Jeanette replied

"About what?" Alvin quizzed

"Nothing really" Simon replied

"You only talked about nothing?" Eleanor asked

"Well we looked around as well" Simon replied

"At what?" Alvin asked casting a glance at Jeanette.

"Anything" Jeanette replied

Alvin nodded, "and what were you doing last night?" he asked Theodore and Eleanor

"We slept" Theodore replied

"Is that it?" Jeanette asked

"We got hungry so we went to the dining room and shared an ice cream" Eleanor replied

Alvin nodded approvingly "what favor?"

"Chocolate" Theodore replied timidly

"What did you have on it?" Brittany asked

"Sprinkles, hot fudge, whipped cream, melted peanut butter, caramel and two cherries" Eleanor replied

Brittany then turned towards Simon and Jeanette "what were you doing last night?"

"Yeah what were you doing last night?" Alvin asked repeating the question

"Sleeping" Simon replied

"Just sleeping?" Eleanor asked

"We read a book about the dimension of time" Jeanette offered

"Is that it you did, was read and sleep?" Theodore asked

"We did go for a short walk out onto the deck to do some star gazing" Simon replied

Alvin nodded "ok gang let's put it together…"

"Theodore and Eleanor?" Brittany asked

"They slept for a while got hungry in the middle of the night so they went down to the dining room where they had an ice cream together, then this morning they woke up and started to head for breakfast" Alvin replied.

"Simon and Jeanette?" Eleanor asked

"They read a book for a while then went out star gazing before going to bed, early this morning they went for a walk where they talked about 'nothing' and looked around at the view before meeting us on our way to breakfast" Theodore replied.

"Alvin and Brittany?" Jeanette asked

"They stayed up late, and went for a walk, then returned to the room and went to bed, this morning they woke up and started to head over to the dining room for breakfast where we met up with them" Simon replied.

"And Dave?" Brittany asked

"He went to dinner with his quote "girlfriend" unquote, then stayed out late before returning to the room, this morning he slept in and is currently still sleeping" Alvin replied.

The six chipmunks nodded very satisfied until Alvin brought up a good point "so we know what each other did last night and this morning but we don't know what Dave did?"

"Let's eat breakfast then we'll get to the bottom of it" Simon suggested as they entered the dining room. The six chipmunks finished eating breakfast and started walking back towards their room when they passed Dave out on the deck as he walked towards the dining room with Claire. "Hey Dave" Alvin called as they passed, "Alvin…" Dave said stopping the group, "yes Dave" the chipmunk replied.

"Where are you fellas going?" he asked

"Back to the room for now" Simon replied

"Ok… just don't burn down the ship" the man replied

"Dave that's theoretically impossible… the ship is made of metal" Simon replied

"If I know you six you could burn down a metal ship somehow" Dave replied causing Alvin to groan "thanks for the vote of confidence Dave" he retorted.

Dave rolled his eyes and continued on his way, Alvin then turned back to the group and said in a low enough voice to go unnoticed by Dave "huddle". The six chipmunks gathered into a huddle, "ok here's the game plan… we split up and find out what's goin' on with Dave and Claire… Simon, Jeanette you two check out Dave's room see what you can find… Theodore, Eleanor, you two spy on Dave and warn us if he gets to close, Brittany, you and I will check out Claire's room and see what's going on in that section of the ship… ok gang we all know our assignments right?" Alvin said taking charge of the investigation, after receiving nods from the others he said "ok… meet back in the cabin at noon… if you encounter a problem … you better be able to deal with it yourself because we have no way of contacting each other… ok, break!" Alvin said. After this was said the six chipmunks split up into their little groups and took off in different directions to begin their investigation.

Theodore and Eleanor ran off back to the dining room to spy on their father, they ran into the dining room and scurried under Dave's table to avoid being spotted. They sat silently and listened as the two humans at the table spoke about anything from their childhoods to what they wanted to do in the future.

"I can remember when I first found the boys" Dave started to say "I was really mad… I thought I had a rodent problem or something".

Theodore gasped quietly, "should we be offended?" he whispered

"Shh!" Eleanor hissed shushing him

"I was sweeping up my floor of the mess they made thinking to myself that I should call the exterminator but thank goodness I didn't… I would never be able to forgive myself if I would have" the man said thoughtfully, "it was a little rough starting out but it got smoother as the time passed and before long after a mishap in Paris Alvin told me he offered three chipmunk girls a place to stay until they got back on their feet, I was a little upset about that because I made them promise that they wouldn't bring any of their other animal friends into the house but no more than a week after they came to stay with us I realized how attached my boys were to them and I didn't have the heart to even think about separating them so I ended up adopting them as well".

Claire nodded "your family has a unique history of how it was formed… a lot like my family kinda… I was adopted and so were my brothers and sisters".

"Really" Dave replied intrigued by this

"Yeah… my adoptive parents were young and rich because they inherited my father's, father's fortune and they wanted kids but they couldn't have any naturally so they turned to adoption… but instead of going to an orphanage they searched the streets for children that were struggling to survive by themselves and that's how they found me and my 9 siblings. Since I never knew my real parents I have always loved them as if they were my blood parents" the girl said with an almost sad smile.

"It sounds like you had a pretty rough childhood" Dave replied, the girl nodded sadly, "but I'm fine now".

Simon and Jeanette bounded into Dave's room and began searching everything, draws, pants pockets cabinets, everything in sight. "Nothing" Jeanette said sliding a draw closed, "have you found anything?" she asked her counterpart who was on the man's nightstand looking at his personal calendar, "maybe" Simon replied.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked as she ran over to where he was

"Tomorrow night he's having a planned dinner date with her" Simon said pointing to the 13th, Jeanette nodded "I guess that's something but we're supposed to be looking for clues about what he did last night" the chipette replied. Simon nodded then hopped down onto the floor followed by Jeanette, both chipmunks were walking across the room when Jeanette saw something "Simon his cell phone!" she exclaimed seeing the device hanging out of his one pocket in his pants he was wearing yesterday.

Simon slid the phone out and began inspecting it, "let's see…" he murmured as he pressed the menu button. "Look at all these text messages from her… I didn't even know they exchanged phone numbers" the blue clad chipmunk said scrolling through the numerous messages. "Let's read some of them" Jeanette suggested, Simon nodded then hopped up onto the bed with the phone with Jeanette right behind him.

"The first one is from yesterday afternoon" Simon said "looks like about 6:00"

The chipmunk hit the 'open' button, "taking a shower right now, talk to you in a few" Simon said reading the message from Claire. He then scrolled down and read his response "ok... see you then".

"So when she 'dropped by' last night that was planned" Jeanette said "read the next one".

The two chipmunks sat on the bed for next 10 minutes just reading the list of almost endless messages between the two humans. "They sure were busy last night weren't they" Jeanette commented.

Alvin and Brittany carefully crept into Claire's cabin and into her bedroom, "she sure doesn't clean up does she" Brittany commented walking around a worn sock that was laying on the floor. Alvin would have replied but he was too busy looking for anything to tell him what his father was up to last night.

Brittany hopped up onto her nightstand and began reading her notes "Alvin check this out" the chipette called. Alvin promptly hopped up onto the nightstand and looked over her shoulder at the note that read 'dinner with 'associates' (Dave)'.

"What does the mean?" Alvin asked, Brittany shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "does it really take a girl to read a girls note?" she asked as a rhetorical question. "She's obviously got money… her 'associates' as she puts it are her friends but she's really going because of Dave who is in the parentheses… get it now?" the chipette said looking over her own shoulder at Alvin who was nodding.

"Now that you put it that way it makes perfect sense" he said as he began reading the other notes and her calendar that was hanging on the wall over the nightstand. After breezing over the calendar and not seeing anything out of the ordinary he moved to the draws of the nightstand which contained only in Alvin's opinion pointless things that only girls waste their time with, like hair brushes and hair appliances like straightening rods and blow driers. Finding nothing both chipmunks hopped down onto the floor and began to walk around the room in search of more clues.

Alvin walked over to the dresser, hopped up on top and opened one of the top draws; "look what I found" he called out to his counterpart who was looking under the bed. "What is it?" Brittany asked curiously walking over to the dresser, she hopped up onto the dresser and looked into the open draw as Alvin pulled out the book that was bigger than he was.

"You can't read that" Brittany protested "that's her private diary… nobody but her can read that"

"Oh please Brittany… this is the key to everything we want to know about her because people put everything into these books, bad or good… because nobody else reads them" Alvin replied with a smirk as he unfastened the leather strap that held it closed.

"Being a diary keeper myself I refuse to read another girl's diary" Brittany said, Alvin quickly turned to face the chipette "you keep a diary?" he asked surprised as a mischievous smirk formed on his lips.

"Don't even think about it Alvin… besides you'll never find it" Brittany replied with a smile that said, 'I win'.

Alvin shook his head then turned back to the large book that was sitting in front of him, as he opened the cover Brittany turned around and covered her eyes. Alvin shook his head as he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "That's ok… I'll read it out loud" he said knowing that she wouldn't like that either, "no" she replied closing her eyes and pressing her small hands against her ears. Alvin chuckled as he began to silently began to leaf through the book, after several minutes he found an entry that was written the day she met Dave and it read _'today I met the handsomest man I think I have ever seen, tall, dark hair and brown eyes, maybe he'll ask me out to dinner he seems interested in me too'_.

Alvin nodded then scanned through several other entries, "this is very interesting…" he said turning to Brittany. "How?" she asked uncovering one of her ears, "she came on with a guy she calls her boyfriend and suddenly she meets Dave and she dumps this other guy… no offence to Dave but he's not that good looking for girls to be dumping their boyfriends to go out with him" the red clad chipmunk said crossing his arms.

"You know Alvin… when it comes to love looks aren't everything… maybe she saw something shining from within… with Dave that's completely possible" Brittany said. Alvin nodded but wasn't completely convinced of this. "He's a nice guy and all but I really doubt that's it… girls only care about a guy's good looks anymore" the chipmunk replied thoughtfully, suddenly he snapped his fingers "I've got it… she's after his money".

"Alvin we just came to the assumption that she's wealthy… why would she be after his money… it's not like Dave even has a lot of money to go after in the first place". Brittany retorted.

"Why else would she be so attracted to Dave?" Alvin asked turning away from her

"True love?" Brittany replied as he began to walk away seeing him continue to walk away prompted her to continue "that's why I'm so attracted to you, let's face it you're not the easiest person to get along with but true love over comes all of that". Alvin immediately stopped and slowly turned around then walked closer to her, "you really mean that?" he asked, she nodded "I've always been in love with you Alvin".

The chipmunk nodded happily "I love you too" he replied warmly

"Let's get back to work" Brittany said trying to hide her cheeks as they began to turn a bright shade of red.

Alvin nodded as he shut the diary, "find out if she has a cell phone" the red clad chipmunk said putting the book back into the draw. Brittany hopped down and began searching the clothing lying on the floor but then it hit her, she quickly ran out into the dining room area and hopped up onto the counter where she found the girl's purse.

Having seen his counterpart and partner in crime run out of the bedroom Alvin quickly followed, "did you find anything?" Alvin asked looking up at the counter where he could see her routing through the purse, "I found an address book… and… her cell phone" she said with a smile as she pulled the device out and dropped it onto the counter next to the little black book she had just got done removing as well.

"Great… toss me the phone" Alvin called up, Brittany nodded and picked up the phone then dropped it down to where Alvin was waiting. Grabbing the black book the chipette hopped down off the counter and ran over to the couch where Alvin had went with the phone.

"Let's check the book first" Brittany suggested, Alvin nodded and set down the phone as she cracked open the book that was as tall as they were. Brittany then carefully started scanning each name and address, "just go right to 'S' already" Alvin said impatiently.

"Do you want to find out what's going on or not?" Brittany asked shooting him a glance,

"I do… but at least tell me what your logic is so we're both on the same page" Alvin said

Brittany nodded "look here, this John fellow, he has an X'ed out heart next to his name… and so does Edward…".

Alvin stared at her as if she was nuts "and what's your point?"

"These guys are all ex-boyfriends… now we jump to Dave…" she said quickly flipping through the book until she found the 'S' section "there that proves my point…" Brittany said taping the uncrossed out heart next to Dave's name.

"So to her he's a boyfriend… but is she a girlfriend to Dave?" Alvin asked

"We'll have to go snoop around his room to find that out" Brittany replied

"Jeanette and Simon should be doing that as we speak" Alvin said leaning back against the couch back to relax.

Simon and Jeanette stood in the living area of their cabin tight in each other's embrace with their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Jeanette slowly pulled away her cheeks a dark red shade, Simon looked into the chipettes soft lavender eyes as she stared into his dark blue sapphire like eyes.

"Jeanette… I…I…" the chipmunk took a deep breath as he ran over the simple phrase he so wanted to say in his mind. "Jeanette… I… love you" he finally said after a short pause.

The chipette breathed a sigh of relief; she had fallen in love with the tall chipmunk when she first saw him in the school for the first. She had always known he felt the same way but they were both too shy to say anything to each other. "Somehow I've always known" she said continuing to stare into his eyes "I love you too".

Simon nodded as a relieved breath escaped him "yeah… I uh… yeah… we should… keep looking for… clues" the chipmunk said as his thoughts kept getting disrupted the longer he continued to look into her beautiful eyes.

Jeanette nodded as a small grin spread across her face, _'he's so cute when he's nervous'_ she thought watching Simon nervously readjust his glasses. "You coming Jeanette?" Simon asked from Dave's bedroom doorway breaking her out of her thoughts, "coming" she called out sweetly then ran over to his side.

"Ok… so we have his cell phone with all his text messages to her but most importantly we have the message asking her to meet him somewhere" Simon said, "Where?" Jeanette asked

"The ball room" Simon replied

"They went dancing… that was sweet of him" Jeanette replied

Simon nodded his agreement "now we just wait until noon when the others get back we'll put everything together and find out where Dave was all last night".

Theodore and Eleanor sat under the table board half to sleep by listening to the couple talk about everything from careers to their favorite colors. Eleanor yawned and flopped back against the center leg of the table very tied and board, Theodore was about to yawn as well when Alvin dashed in under the table cloth. "Shh!" he warned "meeting in the cabin" he whispered, the two youngest were quite relieved to hear this.

When they got back to the room the others were already gathered around on the couch "ok team… what did we find?... Simon, Jeanette?"

"Well it appears after they went to dinner last night they parted for a while and were texting, and that's when Dave asked her if she wanted to go dancing in the ballroom" Simon said.

"And she said yes" Jeanette continued on for her counterpart "after that they parted again, it appears Dave came back to the room for a while without us knowing about it then she texted him and asked if he wanted to go for a walk."

"And he said yes" Simon said picking back up into the conversation "it appears looking at the times the messages were sent they walked for a while then Dave returned to the room and she returned to hers…. And that's about it."

Alvin nodded "we… Brittany mostly, discovered that she is very into him and by what you've been saying it sounds like he's very into her as well".

"That's what the evidence would suggest" Simon replied

"And last but probably the most important information… Theodore and Eleanor?" Alvin asked

"Well… she was adopted into a wealthy family… she has nine siblings too which she has no blood ties what so ever" Theodore replied thoughtfully as he remembered overhearing the conversation.

"She wants to become an actress in Hollywood, she lives around LA and her favorite color is sky blue" Eleanor put in remembering the excruciatingly boring conversation the two had to listen to.

Alvin nodded "after hearing everything… our course of action is very clear" the chipmunk said

"I'm almost afraid to ask… but what is our course of action?" Simon asked even though he really didn't want to know.

"We should get to know her better" Alvin replied, Simon was both surprised and relieved, "ok… not quite what I was expecting but it'll do" the blue clad chipmunk said.

Suddenly without warning the front door to the cabin opened and Dave walked in with Claire, "act natural" Alvin instructed. "Dave!" they all called out leaping onto him in a hug like fashion causing Claire to giggle.

"Hey fellas…" the man greeted looking down at the chipmunks that were clinging to the chest portion of his shirt, "Claire I hate to do this but…. I need to talk to them alone for a second" Dave said turning his gaze towards the young woman.

"No it's alright… I'll just wait right outside, take your time" she said with a smile just before she exited the room. The six chipmunks quickly hopped back up onto the couch while Dave stood in front and talked, "I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you guys since I met Claire…" he said letting his voice trail off.

"It's fine Dave" Simon said "you have to live your life as well" the chipmunk said with a smile. Dave sighed and crouched down in front of them "look… I can tell the lack of attention I've been giving you guys has been taking an emotional toll on you fellas and this afternoon after I take Claire out to lunch the seven of us will spend it together… the whole afternoon, just the family… is that ok?"

The six nodded happily, causing Dave to smile, "I'll be back by 1:00, I promise" he said then straightened up and left the room leaving the chipmunks and the chipettes alone.

"That's a relief to know he hasn't completely forgotten about us" Alvin replied.

"Can we go get some lunch too?" Theodore asked rubbing his hungry tummy, Simon nodded "sure… lets go" he said leading the way to the front door. The six chipmunks left the room and walked down the hall with Simon and Jeanette taking the lead with Alvin and Brittany trailing in the back.

As they reached the deck Alvin stopped and grabbed Brittany's arm stopping her as well, as he put a finger to his lips in a sign of silence. Alvin gave the others a few moments to turn right and get ahead some ways before the two chipmunks dropped to all fours and began running in the opposite direction laughing to themselves for absolutely no reason.

Neither Alvin nor Brittany stopped until they both ran out of breath, both chipmunks collapsed onto the deck breathing heavily as they continued to laugh. "What are we doing?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know… I was bored" the chipmunk replied taking in deep breaths to slow his heart rate down, after they caught their breath the chipmunks continued to walk through the brisk cool air of the April afternoon. "I can't wait until we get back home" Brittany said with a sigh, as Alvin gently wrapped his hand around hers.

"I can wait… this ship is awesome, I'm having more fun now than when we're preforming" Alvin replied looking over at her. "I miss being home… I guess I'm a little home sick" she replied, Alvin nodded "I used to get home sick".

"Did you get used to it?" Brittany asked hoping for some helpful advice

Alvin shook his head "home started coming with me"

Brittany looked at him her face an expression of confusion "what do you mean?" she asked curiously

"Before when me and my brothers would go on tour I would find myself feeling the same way, all I could think about was getting home, but since you girls started touring with us everything from home that I love is always right there with me" he said letting go of her hand and moving his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

The chipette smiled, "you're sweet" she said then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Alvin grinned happily "you're cute and sweet" he replied kissing her forehead tenderly

"Come on let's get lunch" she said blushing slightly as she grabbed his hand. The chipmunk couple went down to the dining room where they located the others and had lunch with them, "what happened to you two?" Jeanette asked referring to their disappearance. Alvin shrugged "nothing… we just fell behind a little".

Excepting his flimsy excuse Jeanette dropped the subject letting the group eat their meal in silence.

After the meal they headed back to their cabin to await Dave's arrival, Simon glanced at the clock that read 1:10 and sighed "I guess he's running a little late". Just than as if on cue Dave hurried into the cabin tossing his coat aside "I'm sorry fellas, I got distracted".

"It's alright Dave" Jeanette said soothingly making the man release a long breath, "ok… so what do you fellas want to do today?" he asked sitting down in the chair across from the couch they were all sitting on.

Silence befell the seven occupants of the cabin as they all thought, the only noise to be heard was the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. After several minutes of deliberation Dave concluded that it would be best to go for a walk around the massive ship and see what there was to do on board. Since everybody agreed they departed on their walk around the huge cruise ship to find something to do.

As they walked Brittany slowly pulled her sisters to the back of the group where she could talk to them without Dave or the chipmunks overhearing. "Jeanette… do you think this thing between Dave and Claire has a chance to go anywhere?" Brittany asked

"I actually think they're pretty serious… we might get a mother pretty soon" Jeanette replied

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Brittany said letting her voice trail off.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked curiously

"Think about it Ellie" Brittany said, "we're the new kids, if Dave does end up having real children of his own and he just can't afford all of us, we're the first one's out the door".

"Oh…" Eleanor sighed sadly

"Brittany" Jeanette said almost in a scolding tone of voice, "he just had this discussion with Alvin"

"Yeah that was with Alvin… he's been with Dave longer, I'm worried about us" she replied

Jeanette nodded as if she saw a point to what her sister was saying, "if it makes you feel better you could talk to Dave tonight some time and clear this up before it completely overloads your brain".

Brittany nodded, "I'll do that tonight after everybody else is sleeping" she said as Alvin came bounding back towards them. "What're you guys doing all the way back here?" he asked grabbing Brittany's hand, before any of them could answer Alvin took off with Brittany back up to the front of the group.

Jeanette chuckled and shook her head, "she worries too much"

"But she does have a point" Eleanor put in, "Dave really didn't want to take us in at first"

Jeanette had to agree with that because it was true but she still believed Dave would never do that to any of them.

The afternoon passed quickly with the various activities that the various chipmunks wanted to embark upon, but as darkness set in and the hour became late Dave and the six chipmunks found themselves in the dining room ordering dinner.

Dinner came and went and before long the group was back in there room and getting ready for bed, five tiered chipmunks went off and collapsed in their beds but one chipette stood out in the living room waiting for Dave to emerge from the boys' room.

As Dave exited the room he saw Brittany standing there as if waiting for him, "I was just coming in to say good night to you girls" he said with a smile as he stooped to pick her up, Brittany let Dave pick her up but as he turned to enter her room she said, "Dave can I speak to you a minute?"

"Sure… you can talk to me any time" he said walking over to the couch instead and settling in, Brittany hopped down onto his lap and looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Dave I've become concerned for my sisters welfare" she started slowly.

The man looked at her curiously, "what do you mean?"

"let me finish" she said "you have the right to live your own life the way you want… nobodies denying that, but I'm concerned that if something where to happen where you get married and have children and if something else were to happen and you couldn't afford to keep all of us me and my sisters would be the first out the door because were the newest expendable members of the family".

Dave nodded his understanding as he let out a long thoughtful breath, "it is truly a valid concern, but I'm going to tell you this right now and I want you to listen, you are not expendable, not to me, none of you are, not Simon, not Alvin, not Theodore, not Jeanette, not Eleanor and neither are you" Dave said reassuringly, "we're all a family, thick or thin we stand by one another no matter the odds".

Brittany nodded with a small smile, "thanks Dave… I always knew that but I needed to hear it from you" she said jumping up and clinging to the man's shirt in a hug like gesture. "I understand" he said gently stroking her back. After a few more minutes of the quality father chipette time they were sharing Dave brought the chipette to her room and put her to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I would update earlier in the day but between high school and work, the middle of the night is like the only time I have to write/post FanFiction. So again I'm sorry for the inconvenient time. And to MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN, I know you're reading this :) I finished the first draft, I don't know if you want to see it or wait until I perfect it, let me know.**

**To all… again I hope you are enjoying this story and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4, yep that's it, so please enjoy.**

* * *

**April 13 2012**

Dave awoke from his slumber and sat up stretching as he did so, _'what a beautiful morning'_ he thought to himself as he glanced out the cabin window that had sun streaming through it.

"Good morning Dave" Simon said cheerfully bounding into the bedroom on all fours, "morning Simon" Dave replied standing up. "I just dropped by to let you know we're heading out to breakfast" Simon said.

Dave looked at him with a curious look; Simon caught on and said, "you told us to let you know when we left the room". Dave nodded quickly, "right… thank you" he said, Simon nodded slowly than asked, "are you taking Claire out to breakfast today?"

Dave stopped putting on his shirt for a second before continuing, "actually… I was, is there a problem?"

"No we were just curious that's all" Simon replied

"I would have thought Alvin would be the one in here questioning me" Dave said facing the chipmunk, "well he would have been but…" Simon replied holding up a short piece of broken toothpick.

"Oh… you drew the short straw" Dave said nodding his understanding, Simon nodded than left the room to rejoin the others in the living area. "Well?" Brittany asked as Simon bounded into the room.

"I'll tell you on the way" he said heading straight for the door.

After the moderately long walk to the main dining room the chipmunks sat down to eat breakfast, "he's taking her out to breakfast so I doubt we'll see him for the rest of the day" Simon said thoughtfully.

"That's both bad and good" Alvin replied taking a bite of his pancakes

"How is it good?" Jeanette asked, "they're obviously serious about each other which will only be bad for us".

"In the long run it's bad… but right now it's good… we get to do whatever we want" the red clad chipmunk replied with a chuckle "so we might as well the good before the bad sets in".

"And what are you thinking about doing?" Simon asked very suspicious of any idea his older brother might have.

"I don't know… anything Dave usually wouldn't let us do" Alvin replied with a very defiant smirk

"Will Dave mind?" Theodore asked curiously.

"No/yes" Alvin and Simon replied at the same time. "Alvin you aren't going to do anything stupid" Simon warned.

"Nothing I do is stupid" Alvin said, "Brittany can contest to that" he said wrapping an arm around her.

"I really don't want to answer that" the chipette said softly

"Whatever" Alvin replied dropping his arm, "look… Dave's having fun so why can't we have fun too?"

"We can… but when you want to do something like bungee jumping, that's where I draw the line" Simon explained with great emphasis. As the smart blue clad chipmunk spoke Alvin perked up even more, "bungee jumping… why didn't I think of that, that's a great idea Simon" Alvin praised, "who's coming with me?"

Without reply every last chipmunk besides Alvin hopped off the table and left, "fine… I'll go alone, it won't be as much fun but I'll still enjoy myself" he called after the others. As the other 5 chipmunks left the dining room Brittany stopped at the door and waited for Alvin who was on his way out.

"You coming?" he asked her

"I guess, I could come watch you kill yourself" she replied as they began walking off in a completely different direction from the others.

"You told me that harness was to make sure I didn't fall!" Brittany shouted as she shakily walked along with Alvin back to the cabin. "I thought it was" Alvin replied.

"I free fell nearly 80 feet with the only thing supporting me being a bungee cord… do you know how that makes me feel?" Brittany raved.

"Exhilarated?" Alvin asked

"No… terrified, scared to death!" Brittany retorted hotly just before they entered their cabin. "It's about time you got back" Dave said seeing the two chipmunks. "What's going on?" Brittany asked watching Dave put on his tuxedo jacket.

"We're going to dine with Claire's family and friends for dinner tonight… you two better hurry up and get changed" Dave replied combing his hair.

"I have to take a quick shower first" Brittany replied bounding into the bathroom, "ok but make it quick" Dave called after her.

Less than 10 minutes later each chipmunk was dressed in a tuxedo of their signature color while each chipette was dressed in a chipmunk sized sparkly evening gown of their signature color.

As they all assembled at the door with their respective counterpart and date there was a knock. "Claire's here" Dave announced knowing who had knocked, "now I want all six of you to be on your best behavior tonight, understand?"

"Yes Dave" the six chipmunks chorused, "ok" Dave said than opened the door, "Claire… shall we go?" Dave asked extending his arm for the girl to take. Claire linked arms with Dave and let him lead off toward the dining room. Each chipmunk couple in turn linked arms as well and followed Dave out, in a very dignified way.

Upon arrival in the dining room they quickly found the table they were looking for. "Mother, Father this is David Seville" Claire said introducing her date to her parents, "and these are his kids" she finished as the chipmunks hopped up onto the table.

"Oh" Claire's mother exclaimed seeing the six chipmunks,

"Aren't they just adorable?" Claire asked sitting down with Dave, "yes adorable" Claire's father, Mr. Wilson said gently shooing Theodore away. "Where do we sit?" Eleanor asked in a whisper to her sister. Simon over heard and answered first, "you girls sit over there and we'll sit there" the chipmunk replied pointing out two spots on the table.

The two groups hopped down off the table and walked around to their spots and hopped back up. "David?" Mrs. Wilson said addressing Dave, "yes ma'am" he replied.

"What is it you do for a living?" the lady asked

"Well I write songs and I currently manage two bands" Dave replied with a smile, "in fact we're on our way home from the European leg of our world tour".

"So these bands you speak of, they're on the ship?" one of the young men asked.

"Yes… they're right there" Dave replied gesturing towards the chipmunks and the chipettes, "they sing?" Mrs. Wilson asked confused.

"Yeah kinda lady" Alvin retorted, "where have you been?"

"Alvin!" Dave growled across the table at his son.

"What name do you perform under?" Mr. Wilson asked. "Alvin and the Chipmunks" Alvin replied, "the Chipettes" Brittany put in.

"Is your music popular?" one of the young ladies at the table asked curiously. "Popular?" Alvin repeated sounding somewhat insulted, "we're more popular Mickey Mouse".

That comment made the crowd chuckle and laugh, "these people are pretty cool" Alvin whispered to Simon who was shaking his head on his left. "I just wish they would serve some food" Theodore replied from Alvin's right.

Not long later the waiters began bringing out various types of food and began serving it, Alvin quickly stuck his fork into his mashed potatoes and took bite as one of the waiters put a basket of bread in the center of the table.

Seeing the bread, Alvin got up and quickly scurried towards the center of the table leaving his fork in his potatoes. Grabbing a piece of bread he scurried back but tripped over a napkin causing him to land on his fork handle that was extending out from his plate. The force of Alvin's fall was enough to turn the fork into a catapult sending a forkful of mashed potatoes straight for the chipettes who were sitting directly across the table.

"Jeanette could you please pass the salt?" Brittany asked just before the mashed potato projectile hit her right in the face. "AH!... Ew!" Brittany muttered wiping the glop from her face, looking across the table she saw Alvin grabbing his fork and running back behind his plate. "He wants to play it that way" she muttered gathering a hand full of the mashed potatoes that had been launched at her. Taking careful aim she threw the handful of potatoes across the table but missed Alvin completely and hit Theodore in the face, "whoops" Brittany whispered sitting back down quietly as Eleanor accidently placed her hand in the mashed potatoes on her plate.

Theodore wiped the potatoes from his face and looked across the soon to be battle ground to see Eleanor wiping the potato off her hand. "Ellie?" he called over questioningly.

Although she didn't mean to, seeing his face covered in mashed potatoes was funny enough to make her laugh. Theodore than grabbed a handful of his potatoes and tossed them at Eleanor hitting her and Brittany with them.

"Alvin!" Brittany growled standing up.

"What?" Alvin asked, suddenly Brittany grabbed a handful of pudding and hit Alvin in the face with it. Spitting out the pudding that had got in his mouth he ran over to her, "what's the big idea Brittany?"

"You started it" Brittany shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Alvin said with a smile, "well I'm gonna finish it as well", swiftly kicking the lower area of the stem of a wine glass that was near them Alvin quickly stepped aside just in time for Brittany to get doused in red wine. "Good year Britt?" Alvin asked teasingly, as Brittany coughed and spit out the wine that had flooded her mouth.

"You are so dead!" Brittany retorted. Reaching behind her for the first thing she could grab, getting a handful of cake she flung it at him hitting him in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alvin shouted prompting everyone to look just before the food began flying.

"Oh boy" Simon muttered and dived under the table with Jeanette following his lead.

"I don't want to get my dress dirty" she said running her hands down the smooth fabric, Simon nodded his understanding as they waited out the disturbance above.

Meanwhile on the flip side the other four chipmunks were dipping, diving and tossing food back and forth ignoring the shouts from everyone including Dave. Alvin kept lobbing balls of mashed potatoes at his enemy, "Theodore get over here" Alvin called to his brother.

Theodore dropped to all fours and scurried over but got hit with a grape and went down, "Alvin I'm hit!" he cried out holding the leg the grape had hit. Alvin quickly lobbed some cover fire before running out and dragging his 'wounded' brother back behind their lines.

"Ok let's do it" Alvin said picking up several mashed potato balls, with a yell they charged out and across the table to find the two chipettes gone. "AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!"

"OK!" Alvin shouted back.

Dave promptly walked over and grabbed the two chipettes that were hiding behind a fallen wine bottle before gathering up the other two. "Simon!… Jeanette!" Dave called out not seeing either of the two middle children.

"Here Dave" Simon replied emerging from underneath the table with Jeanette. "Come on we're leaving" Dave said letting the other two climb up onto this shoulders. "I am so sorry… will you excuse us?" Dave said before walking out of the room.

Dave was silent until they entered their cabin, that's when he flipped his lid. "What was that?" he asked angrily as he set the six chipmunks down on the floor in front of him. None of the chipmunks answered, nodding lightly Dave turned to face Simon and Jeanette, "how did you two stay so clean?"

"We didn't partake in the event… we merely hid under the table" Simon replied. Dave nodded, "you two are off the hook… go get ready for bed" he said dismissing the two chipmunks.

"I'm not even gonna ask who started that fiasco back there" Dave said walking over and flopping down in a chair.

"It was me I guess… but it was an accident" Alvin said leading the chipmunks towards Dave.

"Explain" Dave said loosening his bowtie. "Well I tripped and landed on my fork sending a pile of mashed potatoes at Brittany" Alvin stated.

Dave nodded, his expression remaining very stern and angry. "I don't know… go get cleaned up and changed, then we'll discuss you punishment".

"Yes Dave" the four chipmunks said sadly hanging their heads as they walked away.

Once Theodore and Eleanor had taken a shower Brittany entered the bathroom and hopped up to the sink and turned on the hot water than adjusted the cold to get just the right temperature. Jumping down into the sink she plunged herself into the stream of bathwater warm water. After scrubbing her fur very diligently for the next several minutes she managed to get most of the wine stains out.

As Alvin waited outside he quickly began to grow impatient, finally he walked in and hopped up onto the sink, "you done yet?" he asked. Brittany whirled around and looked up at him, "no Alvin… that red wine stained my fur pretty good and I can't reach my back" she retorted.

"Would you like me to scrub your back?" Alvin asked, Brittany stared up at him a second than said, "since you caused this that would be nice".

Alvin scoffed at this and hopped down into the sink, "you should really see you're stripes… they're a nice dark pink".

"Lovely… get it out" she ordered, Alvin shrugged and got a handful of soap and began rubbing it in and scrubbing until her auburn fur was back to its original shade. "Thank you Alvin" Brittany said in a softer sweeter tone than she had been using previously.

"You're welcome" Alvin replied as he began to scrub his own fur. "I'll wait outside" Brittany said before leaving.

Once Alvin was finished with his shower the four chipmunks gathered back in front of Dave who was still sitting in the same chair. They sat on the floor and looked up at their father with questioning eyes. "After thinking about it for a while I realized that it was started by an accident, but you still not only embarrassed yourselves but you embarrassed me as well…" Dave said letting his voice trail off at the end.

"We're sorry Dave" Theodore said softly looking up at Dave with his big love filled eyes.

"I know you are… all of you… and that's why I'm only gonna ground you for 2 days, starting right now, no TV, no leaving the cabin, no nothing for two days" Dave said.

The four chipmunks nodded then headed off to bed in their respective rooms, "what did Dave say?" Simon asked as Alvin and Theodore entered the room, "we're grounded for 2 days" Alvin replied climbing into bed.

"He must be going soft" Simon commented, "you do know you made him look like a total jerk in front of Claire, her parents and her friends right?"

"It was an accident Simon" Alvin stated getting annoyed

"I know… I saw what happened, but it really started when you tipped the wine glass on Brittany and that was done on purpose" Simon replied. Alvin nodded, "yeah that was…"

"Tell me Alvin" Simon said "are you trying to single handedly destroy Dave's life?"

"What are you talking about Simon?" Alvin asked even more annoyed.

"You're always making him mad, and now you make him look like an idiot in front of the girl he obviously likes, her parents and her friends" Simon said explaining his point.

"I'm not trying to destroy his life… I just don't want to be left behind again like our parents did to us" he replied sadly.

"Dave won't do that to us Alvin… how many times do I have to tell you that? He's even told you that" Simon reassured him.

"Yeah… mom and dad told us that too" Alvin muttered sadly. Simon didn't know what to say to that so he let Alvin continue, "what he says now might not be what he does next year" Alvin said, "Alvin trust me… I'm usually never wrong and you know it" Simon replied.

Alvin nodded, he knew Simon was rarely ever wrong sometimes it bothered him but right now he found it very reassuring, "thanks Simon" Alvin whispered, "good night".

"Good night" Simon replied.

* * *

**A/N: Things are finally winding down to the moment of truth, so come back tomorrow for chapter 5 and see what happens next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5... this is the final chapter, the answer to what will be the fate of Titanic 2 and it's passengers, will something happen? or will it safely sail into port? Read on and find out!**

* * *

**April 14, 2012**

The morning and early afternoon dragged by for the grounded chipmunks, Eleanor and Brittany lay on their bed doing the only thing they were allowed to do, which was the ever fun activity of nothing. While the two chipettes sat on their bed Theodore and Alvin did the same on their bed, after several hours of this Alvin got bored and left the room, the red clad chipmunk walked over to the other bedroom and opened the door. "Hey Brittany come here" Alvin said motioning from the doorway, the chipette groaned as she slid off the bed landing on her feet. She dropped down to all fours and ran over to where Alvin was standing, "what do you want?" she asked curtly still pretty mad at him about the previous night.

Before replying he led her out to the living room where they could be alone, "I'm sorry about last night… drenching you and all" he said adverting his eyes from her gaze. The chipette nodded, "I guess I forgive you" she replied pretending to still sound angry.

"How about I make it up to you" Alvin suggested as he began to follow as she walked away. "Sure… get me home faster" Brittany stated slowly walking into Dave's room where the window was.

"Sorry Britt… I can't control how fast the ship goes" Alvin replied following her as she hopped up onto the windowsill. "But…" Alvin began to speak again, "we could sneak out for a while and get back before Dave does".

"I would normally say yes but right now his pattern is so irregular there's no way of telling when he'll be back" Brittany protested.

"Ever since he met Claire he hasn't been back to the cabin before midnight so we'll make it a point to be back by 11:00, what do you say? Just the two of us… romantic evening somewhere on this huge ship all alone… there are thousands of possibilities, millions of things that could happen" Alvin said letting his voice trail off dreamily just before gently kissing her lips. Brittany smiled prompting Alvin to slowly open the window, "let's go" he said leading the way out. Dropping to the deck that was only a few feet below them, the two chipmunks began to sneak around making sure not to run into Dave or their other two siblings that were most likely running around the ship somewhere.

"Let's watch the sun set" Brittany suggested leading the way towards the bow of the ship, "what is it with you and the sunset?" Alvin asked as they scurried along the deck towards the front of the ship.

"It's the second prettiest thing I've ever seen" Brittany replied

"The first being?" Alvin asked

"Me" Brittany replied dreamily

"Oi" Alvin retorted rolling his eyes

They reached the bow of the ship as the bottom of the huge yellow ball in the sky touched the soft water line. Brittany ran up and climbed the railing with Alvin following right behind her, sitting down on the flat top of the railing they watched the sun as it appeared to sink right into the ocean.

"I agree with you… the sunset is the second prettiest thing I've ever seen" Alvin said with a smile.

Brittany grinned slightly, "the first being?" she asked restating his earlier question.

"You" the chipmunk replied pulling the chipette into a soft but passionate kiss.

After they broke apart seconds later, Brittany found herself staring in to his golden hazel eyes as her cheeks heated up. "You want to walk?" Alvin asked gently taking her hand; "sure" she replied standing up while he did same.

Jumping down both chipmunks began to walk back along the huge ship towards the stern, "how about we stop for a bite to eat, I'm getting kinda hungry" Brittany said as they passed the main doors to the dining area. Alvin complied and altered his course to enter the large room, the host promptly grabbed two menus and asked, "table for two?"

"Yes please" Alvin replied Alvin than climbed up onto his shoulder and asked in a hushed tone, "can I get your most romantic table?"

"Of course sir" the man replied in a soft voice before Alvin jumped back down next to Brittany, the man led them out onto a small balcony where only one table sat with a single candle standing in the center. "Thank you" Alvin said with a satisfied smile before hopping up onto the table and settling down on the one side while Brittany sat on the other.

"This is beautiful Alvin" Brittany praised looking out at the softly rolling ocean. "I thought you'd like it" Alvin replied, a few minutes later their waitress walked up to the table, "are you two ready to order?" she asked.

Alvin nodded, "we'll take the lobster" he said, the waitress nodded as she wrote that down, "anything to drink?"

"One large iced tea" Alvin replied,

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" she said than headed off to fill their order, "what time is it?" Brittany asked curiously.

"7:30" Alvin replied glancing at his watch, "we've got lots of time"

"I just don't want to get caught" Brittany explained, "he's mad enough already I don't want to push it".

"I've been pushing it since the day I moved in with, it's not like he's going to throw us overboard or something" Alvin said jokingly.

Brittany shrugged and a silence befell the couple, that silence lasted for several minutes, until the waitress reappeared with their drink and food. After they finished dinner Alvin glanced at the iced tea cup that was almost empty, "want anymore?" he asked Brittany.

"No… you can finish it" she smiled

Alvin quickly nodded and sucked the rest of the drink right through the straw, glancing at the bill he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a couple of folded bills and laid them on the table, "she can keep the change" the chipmunk said with a smile.

"We got a few more hours what do you want to do?" Brittany asked as they departed the restaurant, "I don't know… we could go dancing" Alvin suggested.

"Ok" Brittany replied with a huge smile, with that the chipmunk couple headed off towards the ball room. As soon as they got there Alvin immediately pulled Brittany into a slow dance that corresponded with the music. "I didn't know you knew how to slow dance" Brittany said obviously impressed, "yeah, just one of my many talents" Alvin smiled back at her causing her to laugh lightly.

Alvin and Brittany danced off and on throughout the evening making it fly by, after yet another dance Brittany glanced up at the clock that read 11:25. "Let's go Alvin… I wanted to walk around a little bit more before heading back" Brittany said softly taking his hand. Alvin nodded and let her lead the way out of the ballroom and back out onto the deck, very slowly they walked around the starboard side of the ship towards the bow. Just before they reached the bow the ship began to shutter and shake throwing both chipmunks off balance and to the deck. "What was that?" Brittany asked getting to her feet.

"An iceberg?" the captain exclaimed looking out the side window of the cockpit, "it's not on our radar! Where did that thing come from?" he stormed.

"I told you when we left port sir… our systems aren't completely functional" the first mate said quickly.

"Lock down those areas now… we can still save the ship!" the captain shouted reaching for the intercom microphone to assure the passengers everything was going to be fine.

"Attention passengers of RMS Titanic 2… we apologize for the discomfort, we brushed up against an iceberg but the ship was undamaged… I repeat the ship is undamaged" he said then hung up the mic.

"The water doors are locked down" the first mate said

"Good that'll hold the water out long enough for us to get to New York" he said relieved.

"Look at that thing!" Brittany said looking up at the huge tower of ice that was less than an inch away from the side of the ship. "At least the ship wasn't damaged" Alvin commented.

Down below at the bottom of the hull where the hole was, water continued to pour in pulling the metal back and popping rivets until the hole was slightly larger than a box truck. Suddenly something in the advanced electrical system short circuited and the water doors opened up letting the water flow through the ship.

**11:40:**

"Captain!" the first mate shouted, "the system shorted… the water doors are open… we're sinking".

"Get every crew member down there to the life boats and evacuate the passengers… women and children first" the captain said grabbing the mic again. "Attention passengers of RMS Titanic 2… please carefully make your way to the life boats… the ship is sinking" he said then hung up the mic. Turning to one of the boat pilots he said "make that announcement every 10 seconds" with that the captain began to fiddle with the controls in an attempt to keep the ship afloat.

"Dave… what's going on?" Simon asked as the man ran into their room and quickly grabbed him and Theodore out of their bed. "The ship's sinking we have to get out of here" the man replied hurrying into the chipettes' room and grabbing them as well.

Hurrying out of the cabin they found Claire just down the hall, Dave had obviously been out with her when the announcement was made. Dave hurried along but ran into a wall like crowd still far from the life boats.

"Women and children first!" the crew member in the front shouted, "here" Dave said pushing the chipmunks into Claire's hands, "get them out of here… I'll be in the next boat" he said gently nudging her on into the crowd.

Several lifeboats were lowered before Claire and the four chipmunks finally made it into one. "Ok… we're all here… we're all alright" Simon said trying to calm his brain down.

Jeanette nodded and glanced around, "where's Alvin?…. Where's Brittany?" she cried out then tried to jump out of the boat that was being lowered and back onto the ship, "I have to find my sister!" the chipette cried as Simon pulled her back down, "Jeanette" he said pulling her back down next to him, "Brittany will be fine… there's plenty of boats and Alvin's with her" Simon tried to reassure her but it didn't seem to be working.

Alvin and Brittany ran around the large ship trying to get to the life boats but the swarms of stomping people made it impossible, "this is worse than the school" Alvin commented jumping one way before quickly hopping back.

"We're never going to make it at this rate" Brittany cried out sadly.

Dave waited somewhat impatiently for them to finish loading the women and children, the boat had begun creaking and swaying back and forth causing wide spread panic and horror. As Dave stood there he looked out into the water and saw several lifeboats that held way less than half of what they could hold. Hurrying up to the crewmen that were still helping people in, he said, "you have to start filling the lifeboats… if you don't I doubt there will be enough for everybody". The crewman looked at him for a second and said, "we're loading as many as we can into these boats" the man turned and gestured to the full boat as it was lowered.

But on the other side of the ship the lifeboats were being lowered half empty a few of them only contained one or two wealthy people creating a life endangering problem for the other passengers.

After nearly 30 minutes the front half of the starboard side was filling up with water causing it to lean severely to the starboard side, the side the iceberg had struck. As the ship pitched to the right both chipmunks were knocked off balance and against the wall. "Brittany… you ok?" Alvin asked pulling himself up.

Brittany shakily nodded, "we have to get off this thing!" she cried out. "Come on" Alvin shouted dropping to all fours and bounding down the deck with Brittany following close behind. Being the size that they were it made it easy to get through the crowd but since the crowd was constantly moving it posed as more of a life threatening challenge. As Brittany ran she suddenly felt an immense pain in her side as someone's foot connected with her body sending her flying then skidding across the deck and into one of the hallways.

Alvin had seen Brittany get kicked but he didn't see where she went, "Brittany!" he called out but his tiny voice got lost in all the noise. Again the ship swayed deeply to the starboard side causing Brittany to tumble down the hallway, smacking into the wall at the end of the hallway she slowly gained her footing back on the tilted floor only to have it suddenly drop back to level again sending her tumbling down the stairs she was standing at the top of.

Alvin continued to run through the crowd shouting Brittany's name but got no answer, finding himself at the lifeboats he looked down into the one that was being loaded contemplating if he should jump in or not, but he didn't have to make up his mind because someone who was hurrying into the boat made up his mind for him when they accidently knocked him into the boat.

"Ok lower this one" the crewman shouted.

Alvin who was lying on the floor of the boat shakily stood up and looked around, "I have to find Brittany" he muttered determination in his voice. Just as the chipmunk was about to leap out of the boat something malfunctioned sending the boat plummeting down to the water below. The small life boat hit the water sending up a small wave, "NO!" Alvin cried out climbing up onto the edge of the boat. Taking a deep breath he leapt the several foot gap to the chain that had held the life boat, he barely reaching the chain with his front paws, once he had regained enough strength from his jump he began to quickly climb up the chain to the ship. Reaching the top he leapt back onto the deck and darted around until he came to the first hallway, running off of a guess he darted down the hallway in search of the missing chipette.

Dave impatiently waited with the other passengers but no more life boats were loaded. "What do you mean there's no more?" one crewman asked another as they speedily walked past Dave who had heard them, "there's no more life boats" the other said in reply. Hearing this Dave began to hurry around trying to find a means of self-transportation off the ship. The only thing Dave found after minutes of looking was a life vest, although not very good it was the best he had found, the man quickly strapped it on and sighed, "at least the kids are safe" he said to himself.

Brittany staggered to her feet and shook her head groaning from pain, "Alvin!" she shouted but got no response. Brittany looked around very disorientated after blacking out halfway down the stairs she had no idea where she was in the ship.

Suddenly the door behind her blew out and the room began to quickly fill with water, she began to outrun the water heading up the steps but the water level was rising faster and swept her up in the icy cold water. Unable to swim Brittany thrashed and screamed as she tried to stay above the rushing water.

Alvin who was just about to turn around at the top of the stairs heard her screams that were gurgled out with water and bounded down the stairs as fast as he could but when Brittany's screams stopped that's what made him run the fastest. Reaching the water line he spotted Brittany's pink clad, auburn form sinking through the icy water. Without even thinking about it Alvin dove in after her, not really knowing how to swim he let his instincts guide his arms and legs towards the chipette. Finally getting to her after what felt like to Alvin as hours but was really mere seconds, he wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist and kicked his legs as hard as he could until he broke the surface from there he just thrashed and kicked until he reached the dry stairs.

Carrying her up the stairs he made it to the hall well before the water. As he laid Brittany down she began to wake up coughing and gaging on the water that had entered he lungs.

"You ok?" Alvin asked before attempting to shake the freezing water off his body.

Brittany nodded as she did the same, "lets get to one of those boats before they're all gone" the chipette cried out before hurrying out of the hallway with Alvin just before the water overtook the lushly decorated hall.

Reaching the deck they made their journey towards the side but found no boats and the crowds going berserk. Seeing a passing crew member Alvin hopped up onto his shoulder, "where's all the lifeboats?" Alvin asked. The man glanced over at him and said, "there are no more… they're all gone" the man replied. Alvin hopped back down and over to Brittany, "where's all the life boats?" the chipette asked frantically.

"Down there" Alvin replied pointing to the water.

"No… so we're going to… die?" Brittany asked utter sadness creeping into her voice.

"I'm gonna try to prevent that from happening but no matter what happens… I love you Brittany" Alvin said turning to face her. Brittany nodded as tears of fright came to her eyes.

"Don't be afraid… it should be quick and mostly likely painless" Alvin stated grabbing both her hands, "I'm not afraid of death… I'm afraid of losing you" she said letting Alvin pull her into a loving embrace. "We'll always be together… not even death will separate us" he whispered strongly, "now come on" he said pulling her away.

Dave wandered around the creaking swaying ship, and finally he came to the main dining room, not really caring where he went he entered and was surprised to find 5 very wealthy men dressed in their best clothes sitting around a table talking, laughing and drinking small sips of their expensive alcoholic beverages.

"Mr. Seville correct?" one of the men asked as he passed.

"Yes" Dave said stopping for a second.

"Have a seat, please, and a drink" one of the men said lighting up a cigar, "you know I was saving this cigar for a special occasion and I would say the last night of my life would be a just occasion" he said with a chuckle.

The other men laughed and one of them said "I'll drink to that".

"I'm sorry… but aren't you gentlemen evening going to try to save yourselves?" Dave asked surprised

"Mr. Seville… all the lifeboats have been released, there is no way off this ship… and if we have to die, we're going to die like the gentlemen we are" the man with the cigar said taking a puff. Realizing he was right Dave took off his lifejacket and sat down, he had totally forgotten he was wearing his tuxedo still from his date with Claire.

"Have a drink" one of the men offered handing him a glass of expensive wine, "thank you" Dave replied, "cigar?" another offered, but Dave waved it away, "no thanks… I don't smoke".

"Good idea… very bad habit, bad for your health, might even shorten your lifespan" the man with the cigar replied with a wide smile causing everybody else to laugh, Dave only chuckled lightly. Dave sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "at least my kids made if off ok" he said sighing loudly.

"I'll drink to that" the man with the cigar said removing it from his mouth, "to Mr. Seville's kids, that their lives are long and prosperous".

"Here, here" everyone said in unison raising their glasses before taking a sip, Dave nodded his thanks, "and I would like to drink to you five… for being such great gentlemen" Dave said.

"I can drink to that also" one of the men said raising his glass with everyone else.

"How many children do you have?" one of the men asked Dave, "six" he replied, "three boys and three girls".

"Full house… do they have a mother to take care of them when they get rescued?" the man asked replacing his cigar. Dave shook his head, "sadly I'm the only family they have… but my best friend will take them in once he hears what happened".

"Thank goodness… I would hate to hear that they would be completely out of a home" one of the gentlemen said somewhat relieved. "How about some brandy Mr. Seville?" one of the men asked seeing that his glass was empty.

"If you don't mind" Dave said glancing around at the men, "we only live once" the man said pouring him a glass.

As Alvin and Brittany ran towards the stern of the ship the bow began to slowly sink into the ocean, as it did it increased the angle of the ship until it was practically vertical. Alvin and Brittany continued to climb the wooden deck with their claws as some people clung to objects along the ship and others that couldn't grab anything tumbled down into the water screaming. Just as they made it to the back railing the ship became vertical standing straight up and down. "Alvin… I don't want to die" Brittany cried out clinging to the chipmunk who was clinging to the railing of the ship. "I know… neither do I" he replied looking back down at the people tumbling off the ship.

Suddenly an extremely loud cracking and creaking sound began to fill the ears of the two chipmunks just before the ship split in half. "Hold on to me" Alvin instructed wrapping his small arms around the thick metal bar digging his claws into the paint.

The ship slowly split in half, the stern broke off and fell back down to the water with a resounding smack letting the bow sink into the icy Atlantic ocean. "We're going to make it" Alvin said trying to coax the terrified chipette on, but Brittany shook her head, Alvin slowly climbed over the railing knowing this half was going to sink just like the first, Brittany slowly followed him and held onto the bar as best she could. Alvin slowly moved his body over hers and pressed her against the bars holding on as well.

Slowly the stern end of the ship began to sink into the ocean once again causing it to angle upwards, Alvin nor Brittany had no idea what to do next but they did know whatever they did do would most likely be their last action. "Alvin…" Brittany whispered turning her head to face him, Alvin only pressed his lips against hers causing her to relax quite a bit. When they broke apart they watched the ocean as it came closer and waited for it to overtake them.

The back end of the boat slowly sunk into the ocean taking the two chipmunks with it, just before they sunk into the water Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist and waited and before long the stern and them where drug into the sea. The ship sucked the two chipmunks deeper down before Alvin was able to use his small but powerful hind legs to kick his way to the surface, he could feel the lack of air weakening him as his lungs began to burn with a longing for air. With several more powerful kicks Alvin and Brittany's heads surfaced, both of them coughing as they shivered violently taking in deep breaths of the freezing cold air.

"Over there!" Alvin shivered out pointing to a small floating piece of debris, once again Alvin pushed himself and Brittany towards the debris and pushed her onto it before climbing on himself. Both chipmunks shivered as the water on them began to freeze.

"W-we're g-gonna-a b-be-e alright-t" Alvin shivered out wrapping his arms around her; pulling her close he planted a kiss on her forehead. Brittany only nodded, she knew the truth but if it made Alvin feel better to say it she wasn't going to stop him. "It's only gonna be a few more minutes" he continued to shiver as he chattered out his words".

In the darkness of that April night, plagued by the screams of hundreds that were freezing to death in the icy cold waters of the north Atlantic. Slowly Brittany began to lose feeling in her lower body, but that feeling was quick to overtake the chipette and soon her eye lids slid closed, "Brittany" Alvin said softly having noticed, "Brittany… stay with me" he said a little more frantically as his shivering increased.

The chipette slowly opened her ice blue eyes and looked over Alvin's frost and ice covered body. "Don't die on me Brittany" Alvin said trying to touch her face but his arm was frozen to her body making it unable to move.

"Alvin…" Brittany whispered her voice broken and soft, "I love you"

"I love you too… that's why you can't die, no matter what happens…" he said his shivering getting worse, as was hers. Brittany didn't respond she only stared into his golden hazel eyes with her weak ice blue ones slowly her vision shifted past him and looked at the carnage, the debris and the frozen bodies that floated around.

"I hope we meet again Alvin…in another life… one that will never end" Brittany said softly "I love you", after she finished speaking her eyes slid closed for the last time. Alvin was silent for a second before responding, "Brittany… wake up Brittany!" he said as loud as his vocal cords would let him considering they were half frozen. After getting no response from the lifeless chipette Alvin began to cry, as the last of his body heat left Alvin continued to cry over the body of his best friend.

"I'll be there soon Brittany… just wait for me" Alvin whispered hoarsely looking up at the starless night, leaning his head forward he planted a kiss on her lips but never moved, that's where he remained for the next minute and the rest of his life. After about 2 minutes Alvin's frozen stiff body went as limp as it could as the life left his body as well.

* * *

The other four chipmunks drifted in the lifeboat with Claire and the others until finally a rescue boat found them sometime around dawn the next day, and brought them on board. The next morning a couple of the crewmen walked around gathering the names of the survivors, coming upon the chipmunks he asked, "last name?"

"Seville" Simon answered for the group, "nobody else was found with the name Seville were they?" Jeanette asked hopefully.

"Not as of yet, but if we find any more Seville's we'll notify you promptly" the crewman said then walked off towards another group of people posing the same question….

* * *

**July, 18, 2022,**

"We never heard from Alvin, Brittany or Dave ever since… it was confirmed that Dave, your grandfather did perish, but they never found Alvin and Brittany" Simon said a tear coming to his eye. "Do you miss your brother, Dad?" Charles asked wiping a single tear from his own eye.

"More than you could imagine" Simon replied, "that disaster just like the first Titanic was one of the biggest and most pointless wastes of life".

Charles nodded as he yawned, "Are you asleep yet Charles?" Jeanette asked just before entering the bedroom.

"No… I'm keeping him awake" Simon replied with a grin as he stood up and faced the chipette. "Daddy was telling me about Titanic 2" Charles replied before Simon could hush him. Jeanette immediately became teary eyed after hearing the mere mention of the name. "I thought I had come to terms with that incident a long time ago" she said wiping tears from her eyes, "I thought so too but it still saddens me to think about it" Simon replied gently pulling his wife into a hug.

"At least they're together forever" Jeanette said letting her tears out.

"They will never be forgotten, the world will always remember the names of Alvin and Brittany Seville… they'll all be remembered forever" Simon said.

* * *

**And so will those who survived and perished the tragedy of Titanic. That is the end of this story; I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review, thank you for your time and thanks for reading.**


End file.
